The Three Broomsticks
by CindyBarnard
Summary: Welcome to The Three Broomsticks. Here you will find servings of my contest entries or any other random drabbles I wrote. Most pairings will be Dramione. But expect side helpings of some luscious Lumione or salacious Sevmione with dashes of Ronsy or Hansy and maybe other bad-boys too. Do not forget to leave a tip in form of a review, it keeps staff motivated :) Thank you my loves!
1. A Gryffindor and a Mistletoe

_Genre: Romance/Humour_

 _Pairing: HG/DM_

 _Warnings: None_

 _Written for the Quills & Parchments "Under the Mistletoe 2016" One-shot competition._

 _Prompt: It's Draco Malfoy's last day at the Ministry, and it just so happens to be the day of the office Christmas party. Hermione Granger has one last chance to tell him how she feels_

 _Received Winner of the "Best Christmas Party" Category_

 _Beta: dragonsandotters – Thank you! You amazing human being :)_

 **A Gryffindor and a Mistletoe**

Delicate fingers firmly held the stem of a glass filled with rich, ruby-coloured elf wine. Hermione gave the liquid a swirl and watched as the thickness coated the sides of the globe; its descent was slow… _a good wine_ she surmised with an arch of her brow. As she took a tentative whiff a lazy voice drawled next to her.

"It's the best, Granger… compliments of Malfoy wine estates in France –" Hermione almost spilled the precious contents as she jumped in shock at the familiar voice.

Upon seeing the exact person she was nervous to see, she took a moment to regain her equilibrium before scoffing at him and taking a deep, fortifying gulp from her glass before responding. "Come off it Malfoy – you only gave the wine because you're conceited and like the attention."

Draco Malfoy smirked down at her as he took a sip from his own glass — which Hermione noticed was almost empty. After swallowing, the tall, blonde man levelled her once more with his smouldering grey eyes that made her think naughty thoughts. Her shoulders tensed in readiness for whatever taunt he would bait her with, it had become their "thing" in the years of working together at the Ministry. It was also the only real dialogue they ever shared: taunt and react.

"My, my, Granger – I didn't realise that you took such careful notice of my motives or even of myself… but you are right of course. Can't spend my last day here and not remind everyone that I never actually needed to work here." That smirk was back on his face again as he studied her face, which was now flushed under his attention.

Hermione responded with a frustrated "Ooph!" then ground her heel before she could kick him in the shin. "You are so annoying Malfoy! This is the office Christmas party! Not a 'remember Malfoy' party! Will you ever get off from your self-erected pedestal?"

Draco laughed at her wholeheartedly; she felt the flush deepening on her cheeks. Then the pale man took the last sip from his glass before chucking her chin as if she was a little girl. "You'll miss me the most Granger." Then, horror of horrors, he pecked her forehead and strolled off into the throngs of Ministry staff partygoers.

Hermione stood frozen as she watched his retreating back disappear, what in Merlin's beard had just happened? She realised that her mouth was hanging open like a gaping fish when a finger pushed it closed. Rounding on whomever, she saw a grinning Ginny and Harry, who looked a little green, standing next to her.

"Please tell me my eyes were lying… Malfoy did not just kiss you, Hermione?"

Hermione only nodded mutely at Harry, still suffering from delayed shock at the whole exchange, which had only served to dump her already turmoil feelings into further confusion. The thing was, she had realised somewhere in the last three years of working with the said wizard – and getting the opportunity to know the post-war Draco Malfoy – that she was completely and hopelessly in love with the ferret. And thus far completely believed it to be one-sided.

Because, even though he was obviously a very different man than he was a boy at Hogwarts, she couldn't dare to believe that he would actually get romantically involved with a muggleborn. A man can only change so much, can't he? Okay, he had dated that half-blood for a while a couple years back… so maybe he could change that much? And now, this last exchange had almost seemed – affectionate? Well in between the arrogance, of course. Her mind and emotions were a complete mess now!

Ginny rested a gentle hand on her shoulder upon seeing the open myriad of emotions racing across her friend's face; Hermione had always been a typical Gryffindor – ruled by her emotions and open with them. "You know – I heard the reason he is leaving is because of some mystery witch he is infatuated with –"

Hermione groaned but Ginny hastened to continue, "No-no — not like that… Apparently, he is running away from her. Slytherin that he is, such a cowardly lot they are."

Hermione looked at her two friends, wordlessly asking them. Harry, still looking rather green, finally broke the loaded silence. "It has been obvious for months now, Hermione… you both are completely crazy for each other. We have been placing bets –"

A heavy hand landed on Harry's shoulder and Ron stepped forward and finished their friends' sentence. "—on whether you fold first or whether ferret face will. So far it seems I'm winning… I said he will run before ever coming clean. Coward." Ron stood grinning goofily; Hermione realised they all spoke without malice though.

Peace was made between them and the Malfoys years ago and although they never became best friends, they were completely polite and at ease with each other. They even ended up at the same pubs on occasion. Each group tried to one-up the other, making for drinking game nights that left all the Ministry workers, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, struggling the next morning. Harry groaned at his misfortune, and Ginny scoffed at Ron.

"And Harry bet that you will be brave and come clean before this party already… needless to say, he lost already." Ginny laughed at her grumbling fiancé.

Hermione frowned; she was a bit put out with her friends for betting on her. But at this point, she was more interested in some other information first.

"And how do you know that he is running from some witch?" She folded her arms primly, making sure to not spill her wine that was still clutched in her outside hand, and her voice was its best imitation of Professor McGonagall. It never failed to intimidate her friends.

Ginny shuffled, giving Harry and Ron nervous glances, "Well… Theo told us… we all kind of pooled in the bets –"

Hermione raised her brow severely, arms still folded tightly, "Who... everyone?"

This time Ron mumbled out an answer after Ginny shot him an expectant glare. "Well, it's us… then there is Theo and Daphne… also Goyle and Tracey – oh and Pansy –"

Hermione glared at her friends; she felt completely betrayed! She had thought that she had guarded her little secret crush very well, only to find out everyone knew it. They didn't even seem bothered by it, which was one of the main reasons she never acted on her feelings — fear of rejection from her friends. And now they had even grouped in with the Slytherin lot to bet on her!

Without a response, she turned around and marched away with a last glare at them. As she stomped off, she gulped down the wine quickly, taking a second to once more appreciate the quality of it. Hermione was still fuming as she polished off her third glass and stood against a wall watching Draco as he danced and socialised. She mulled the words of her friends –mind you, she was still mad at them – around in her mind. They had said that he was infatuated with her as well? That he was taking the cowardly way out by running… Well, that would be in character for the wizard, she guessed. And it came on good authority – his own friends.

Harry had already lost the bet, and if Malfoy left tonight – then Ron would win the bet… And she couldn't have that now, could she? After all, she had spent the last four years making sure Ron and Harry never won their various bets… it was a little game she and Ginny played. And besides, she didn't want Malfoy to leave, and her friends had only now nudged her with the needed information to act.

Hermione glanced around the atrium, where the Christmas party was being held, looking for inspiration. She would have to be the brave one, and she would need to pull a very Slytherin stunt to capture her twitchy ferret. Her eyes landed on the various mistletoe hanging around, and a slow and satisfied smile curved her lips.

DMHG

Somewhere during the party, if one really noticed, they would have been oddly surprised to see the Hermione Granger, war heroine extraordinaire, crawling on all fours through the crowd of guests. If they had paid more attention, they would have realised she was crawling behind a certain blonde wizard with a sprig of mistletoe clutched in her hand.

But as it was, no one took notice – except for a certain two different groupings of friends. Some of whom seemed worried at the obvious developments, whereas the others seemed excited and rubbed their palms together gleefully.

Hermione was oblivious.

She just needed to get close enough to her twitchy wizard, and then she could plant the charmed mistletoe and make sure she was there. And so she kept hunching down as she tailed him, making sure that he didn't notice her. Finally, she was satisfied with the locations and got up carefully, making sure that no one noticed her appearing amidst them. With her wand clutched carefully in her hand, she hovered the charmed mistletoe to fix above Draco. He was talking with some wizard from a lesser department, but no one was directly next to him, so she just needed to collide with him, and then the mistletoe would do its job.

When the mistletoe was firmly above him, she stepped forward and "accidentally" bumped into him. Hermione wanted to hide her satisfied grin when his hands closed around her upper arms automatically to steady her. "Really, Granger – if you want to swoon over me, just say so. I will gladly oblige you by stepping onto my pedestal..."

Hermione's hidden grin instantly morphed into irritation, but before she could pull away from him to put him in his place, the charmed mistletoe stopped her.

Hermione flushed as suddenly a charmed light beamed down on them from the mistletoe, followed by some happy carol playing magically along with the light… she somehow had forgotten how tacky these charmed mistletoes were. The crowds instantly stepped back to clap them, urging them to kiss. Hermione glanced coyly up at her wizard. Draco looked down at her with hooded eyes; Hermione gulped nervously as she kept his gaze while vaguely aware that he was still holding her upper arms.

"So… are you going to kiss me Malfoy?" her voice was tentative, and upon seeing his face still being kept carefully blank, she started to step back slowly.

But then Hermione stopped herself, and with a surge of Gryffindor courage, she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his.

And oh!

What a kiss it was! Instantly he returned the kiss, their lips meshing and melding with fervour, their teeth clashed, and yet it made it all the more real and raw. Within seconds his hands gripped her arms even more tightly as he kept her against him; her hands gripped his waist in an attempt to feel more of him. His tongue delved inside her mouth where hers met his boldly, and together they danced in an age-old rhythm.

Slowly their senses returned as the mistletoe's carol died out along with its spotlight. Pulling apart, they still kept their grips on each other; brown and grey searched the other quietly as the partygoers resumed their business. But Hermione could hear some whispering happening, apparently, their kiss had topped all so far for the night.

"Why are you quitting again, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him quietly, still clutching his waist, her expression serious now.

Draco smiled and responded a bit playfully. "I was running away from this infuriating witch –"

With a scoff, she dug her fingers onto his waist, "You are such a coward, ferret – but it's okay, I'm brave enough for both of us. Can this infuriating witch convince you to stay?"

His signature smirk appeared, "No, but she can convince me to visit here… you know, collect her for lunch dates and the like."

A slow grin spread accross her face, and she tiptoed up to peck the corner of his mouth. "Will it be sufficient to convince you if she tells you that she might be in love with you?"

Draco dropped his hands from her arms finally, but only to circle his arms around her back to pull her flush against him. With a wicked voice he whispered against her ear, "I would truly hope it's not a matter of 'might be'… as it is, be ready for lunch Monday. I will collect you at one."

And their lips met again for a repeat performance of that searing kiss they had shared.

DMHG

A bit away, a group of old Slytherin students joined the grouping of old Gryffindors with handshakes and grins. With a lot of grumbling, everyone paid up to Ginny and Pansy, who were grinning like the Cheshire cat. They counted their galleons gleefully before nodding that everyone was accounted for.

"Why do we never win Harry… It's some conspiracy I tell you!" Pansy took mercy on a mumbling Ron eventually and smirked at him as she patted her fat pocket that housed her winnings. "If you ask nicely Weasley, you can help me drink up these galleons tomorrow at that new pub."

Ron watched her calculatingly for a few seconds, then grinned at the pretty witch – whom he normally rather loathed, but hey if she was willing to share galleons – before nodding in agreement. Just then, he remembered the reason for the bets in the first place and turned a lovely shade of green, reminiscent of Harry's earlier.

"Say… do you think Mione will like – you know – do things with the ferret face now?" Everyone grinned and nodded salaciously, except for Harry who turned pale once more. But before anything could be said, Ron got smacked behind on the head… hard.

Sputtering, he turned around to see a glaring Hermione and smirking Malfoy standing behind him. "Bloody hell Mione! What was that for?"

Hermione's foot tapped in irritation as she continued glaring at him, "You don't call Draco 'ferret' again in my presence. And quit discussing my sex life."

Ron and Harry both gaped at her, but this time Harry responded. "But Hermione… you call him ferret all the time! And he calls Ron weasel and me scarhead…"

Hermione's brows shot up at him, obviously astounded that he dared cross her. "Only I can call him that. And he won't call you that again either – in my presence at least."

The duo grumbled but nodded; Draco seemed like he wanted to protest the last bit, but a glare from Hermione had him closing his mouth instantly – much to the delight of everyone around them. It was as they left to dance that the friends all turned to each other once more, glints of mischief in their eyes.

"How long till you think they either kill each other or marry each other?" Theo asked grinning as comprehension dawned on the others. Immediately the bets got raised.

Ron gave his first, "One week and Mione hexes his arse in a fight." Theo then shook his head, "No… three months and he proposes." Harry laughed him at that, "You wish! Three months and Hermione dumps him when he proposes." Pansy and Ginny shared a look but waited out the rest.

"One year and he pops the question." Daphne smiled in satisfaction at her bet but was instantly followed by Gregory Goyle. "Six months and he leaves her after a fight." Tracey scoffed at her husband as she held his arm, "I say they will be pregnant by six months… and marry after the birth." Everyone laughed at Tracey, for they knew Draco and Hermione, and they had too high values to have that happen.

Finally Pansy placed her bet, "I say they marry in a year after they break up temporarily in a big fight." She nodded in satisfaction, and Ginny placed her bet with Pansy without preamble.

DMHG

 _One Year Later_

Harry sat grumbling at the table designated to the closest friends of the bride and groom, Ron sat next to him also grumbling. The other lot did not look much better either. Only Ginny sat next to her husband, grinning widely. Pansy sat next to Ron with much the same grin. Eventually, Ron glared at his girlfriend and huffed. Pansy shot him a grin and then quietly slipped him half of her winnings under the table. "Make sure you buy _me_ something with that, or I'll hex you, Weasel."

Ron lost his pouty face and instead grinned happily at Pansy, then leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was, no one would ever know, but it had the normally poised witch blushing red.

Just then the dancefloor got opened, and everyone turned to watch the bride and groom waltzing under the moonlight to their first dance as husband and wife.

Hermione looked up into her husband's grey eyes as they twirled around on the dance floor, she watched as he grinned down at her.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I must say… I am awfully glad that you snuck that mistletoe over my head a year ago. I always knew you'd crawl after me one day –"

Hermione only pinched his side and glared before smirking naughtily up at him, "And I always knew you watched me every second…"

The End


	2. The Lighthouse

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rating: T – mild swearing_

 _Written to the Starrnobella prompt Idea:_

 _Lighthouse. Storm Cloud. Horizon. "How do you mourn the loss of someone who's still alive?"_

 _This is un-beta'd – so mistakes are my own_

 ** _The Lighthouse_**

 _June 1997_

The sky was clear overhead; stars were starting to pop out more by the second as the horizon darkened quickly. Hermione had always loved the clear, clean northern skies of Scotland.

"Hermione –" The voice was defeated, it was a bid for forgiveness, a forgiveness Hermione couldn't give.

Dropping her gaze from the sky overhead she levelled her brown eyes with his grey ones. "Draco… I cannot walk this path with you – if you do what you plan to do tonight, you will be dead to me –"

She felt her own heart breaking as the words left her mouth, she had no idea what he was going to do, just that it was a mission from Voldemort himself. And that could never be anything but bad. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, and no amount of blinking could stop them. He remained quiet as he watched the drops starting to course down her cheeks, seeing that despite them her resolve didn't waver.

His eyes finally registered his utter defeat. She would never forgive him for what he had to do. With a slump of his shoulders, he withheld the shudder that wanted to run through his own body. A body he knew to be weak and exhausted from this year's stress and darkness.

Draco lifted his hand slowly and tucked a curl behind her ear, then he stepped forward and softly kissed her lips. She responded equally as gentle, the kiss lasted barely a few seconds and he tasted the wetness of her tears through it. When he pulled back his hand had circled the nape of her neck and he rested his lips against her forehead in another kiss as he breathed in the smell of her hair deeply.

Then he whispered against her forehead breathily, "One day I hope, that in the least you can understand, if not forgive – remember… I love you, Granger."

Hermione had closed her eyes with the kiss and not opened them again; her hands had clutched the lapels of his robes harshly. As he whispered to her she felt him letting her neck go and stepping back, she held on to his robes till her arms stretched and only then did she unclench her fists. By the time she dared open her eyes, she was alone.

XOX

 _31 December 1999_

Hermione walked stoically forward; the Bella Tout Lighthouse growing larger as she neared it. It was one of her favourite places to be, she would come here whenever she needed to get away. Just standing on the edge of the cliff and watch the ocean below. Today was one of those days. One of those days that she just couldn't let go, those days where memories would just engulf her without mercy. So then she came here, the waves were symbolic with her memories she figured.

Hermione watched as the sky darkened and the storm clouds build up, it was going to be a huge storm she realised with a vague sense of the now. Yet, she only walked resolutely to her spot while her cloak billowed out about her as the wind picked up.

Reaching the edge she looked out over the grey water, the water was starting to churn with the strong wind. It was lapping below at the white coarse sand insistently as the water became rougher by the second. The wind had by now whipped her hair out of its restraining bun; it billowed in all directions around her head and into her eyes. Hermione hardly noticed it.

She didn't know how long she stood there letting the memories overwhelm her. Today it was the memory of how they came to be.

 _Hermione was sitting in the library while doing homework, a stack of books in front of her. Her hair was haggard with the amount of times she would run her hands through it. She was just finishing up her Potions essay when she heard what sounded like a muffled sob._

 _Frowning, she looked up to see who was there. Last she had checked she had been alone in the library as it was already late. Not seeing anything she shrugged and returned to dry her parchment and stopper her inkwell; then she heard the noise again. This time she knew she didn't imagine it, so standing up quietly she walked to the aisle where she had heard the noise. Squinting in the dim lantern light she padded into the shadowed back aisle._

 _Her eyes popped wide in surprise as she saw a familiar pale blonde boy sitting with his back against a stack. His eyes were closed and he looked exhausted and utterly broken. She saw the dried tear stains on his cheeks and instantly her heartstrings pulled. Hermione Granger had a big complex in regards to saving the misfortunate, and the image that Draco Malfoy exhibited in that moment was screaming at her to save him. She cleared her throat softly to get his attention._

 _"_ _eh… Malfoy?" His eyes popped open then and widened in recognition before his normal shutters descended and he sneered at her. "What do you want, Granger."_

 _But never let it be said that Hermione Granger didn't persevere, even if it was for a lost cause. So instead of backing off she sat down against the stacks opposite him. His pale eyes watched her guardedly but he didn't say anything, Hermione knew she had him in a rare moment of being unguarded._

 _"_ _What are you looking for Malfoy? Perhaps I can help –" She swiped her hand over the books that lay open around him, indicating clearly that he was researching something._

 _She was surprised when he didn't clamp up immediately, instead, he shrugged and just continued to watch her, now with a new curious intensity. "Alight… you don't have to answer – but…I'm not leaving till you at least insult me once."_

 _She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the ceiling, for the entire world as if they were friends having a casual tete te. Finally he spoke up, his voice almost tentative, but still laced copiously with his usual arrogance. "Why, Granger? Like being verbally abused?"_

 _She smiled at him, "not particularly, no… but once you insult me then I know you are feeling better."_

 _She watched him covertly; he studied her as if she was some newfound insect that he couldn't wait to dissect completely. Finally, with a scoff he rolled his eyes and picked up on of the open books next to him._

 _"_ _Typical, you will never cease being the bleeding-heart Gryffindor –" Hermione studied him for a quiet moment, and then with a smile she responded, "That's not an insult, Malfoy…"_

 _His eyes met her over his book for a brief second and then he lowered them again. "No."_

 _She watched him in silence, realising he wasn't going to say anything else she picked up one of the volumes, knowing that he had just invited her to stay with him._

Her thoughts crashed back to the present when a soft pop sounded behind her; with a deep sigh, she clenched her hands into fists inside of her coat pockets. Without surprise, she nodded at Harry when he came to stand next to her.

"Thought I'd find you here." His voice was quiet, of all her friends he was the only one that knew of this place. Also, the only one that realised she was in pain, although they never brought it up openly before.

She shrugged, "you know me, Harry –"

He smiled down at her and placed his arm around her shoulders, tucking her in closely to his side. "What caused you to run today? And no bullshit this time." Hermione rested her head on his shoulder; she knew he wouldn't ignore her hurt forever.

"I never did tell you, did I?" she mused thoughtfully, the wind still whipping around them.

Harry didn't say anything, instead only shook his head against her. With a deep breath, she started speaking, not once removing her eyes from the stormy horizon. "It was an announcement in the Daily Prophet – Malfoy is getting married."

She could almost feel his confused frown and so ploughed ahead before he could say anything. "I – Malfoy and I – we were together. We fell in love… back in the sixth year."

Harry tensed, but he didn't let his arm drop from her. Instead, he held her to him even more firmly. "I suspected something back then – what happened?"

His voice was gentle and that was all it took for the tears to start leaking from her eyes. Her friend understood he didn't judge her. "We never stood a chance Harry – our relationship ended before it could run its own natural course… it is like death. Instant, unavoidable –" she inhaled a deep shuddering breath, "I told him that I couldn't forgive him if he went ahead with his mission… that it was a path I can't walk with him – only, I realised too late that he never expected me to walk it with him. He only wanted me to understand why he had to do it and to forgive him… and I told him I would never forgive him."

A sob broke from her and she turned to bury her face into Harry's chest, he circled her body and held her close to him as she cried for the first time ever in front of someone over Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't say anything; he only held her and comforted her. She eventually calmed down to continue talking.

"I realised after we were held captive at the manor that I already forgave him, that I already understood. He was only a boy, a boy with no choice. Just like you… and I tried so many times to go to him, to tell him that – to take back my words of that day." Harry wiped a tear from her face with a soft smile and nod. "But I couldn't… my bravery is solely lacking, I kept fearing that he would send me away – and now it's too late."

Harry frowned at her, she could see he wanted to say something now so she hastened to finish her impassioned speech. She needed to get it all out. "I never had the chance to fall out of love with him… that's how relationships normally go, Harry. You meet, you fall in love and then you either fall out of love and split, or you stay in love and get married. We didn't follow either of those courses… and yet I lost him."

Her eyes met the emerald eyes of her best friend beseechingly, "how do you mourn the loss of someone that's still alive?" Her eyes dropped, "I'd do anything to find that out because then I can finally move on instead of wallowing in this hole of regrets and 'what-ifs' whenever mention of him is made to remind me of it all."

Harry cupped her face then and smiled at her, "Hermione – you don't mourn someone that is alive, you rejoice them, and then you fix what is wrong." He pecked her forehead and pulled back with an indulgent smile, "damn, Hermione… where is my Gryffindor best friend? You are stronger and braver than you think! You have successfully kept this secret and heartache from everyone for years! If that doesn't show how strong you are… nothing does."

She frowned at him, confused at his acceptance of her feelings for their childhood nemesis. "Harry… you realise it's Draco Malfoy I'm talking of?"

Harry grinned and nodded, "yeah, and Ron will have a fit – but so what, you love who you love. And either way, we will still be there for you no matter what. But, you need to go tell that ferret what you told me."

Hermione smiled, she couldn't help it, his euphoria was rubbing off on her. "But what of Astoria? I mean, they're engaged, and she fills the bill of perfect pure-blood wife —" she worried her bottom lip.

"Engaged. Only engaged… not married yet. Go tell him. And if he rejects you… well, at least then you know where you stand. And, then you will have no more what-ifs or regrets to haunt you."

Hermione remained quiet for a long time, looking back out over the stormy waters. Harry didn't say anything and only stood to watch her. Finally, she nodded and looked over at the lighthouse. She smiled wistfully, the lighthouse symbolised hope to her. It could always be depended on to give light in the darkness so that ships did not get too close to the shallow cliffs or rocks.

Hope. Yes, hope is what she would hold on to.

With a last look at the, now, dark horizon and the storm clouds that had completely blanketed over them she smiled at Harry. "Thanks, Harry… I think I need to go pay a visit to someone."

XOX

 _01 January 2000_

Hermione stood in front of the big gates with the emblazoned 'M' on the middle. She took a deep breath and counted to ten, she would be facing two demons this morning. The manor where she had been tortured as well as the demon of regret that she needed to lay to rest.

Lifting the knocker she slammed it down only one; almost instantly a house elf popped next to her. Hermione swallowed down her scowl at the use of the house elf's, not the time or place she scolded herself.

The elf looked at her inquiringly, "can we helps yous missus?" Her voice was squeaking, but she seemed healthy to the relief of Hermione. And her pillowcase was crisp and clean as well.

She squared her shoulders and nodded, "yes please, I need to see Mr Draco Malfoy –"

The elf smiled widely then and nodded furiously. "Please follows me's missus."

Hermione smiled wanly, then the gates opened before her and with a resigned breath she followed the elf. Watching in awe as the manor grew closer as they walked, she saw it for the first time in the early daylight and couldn't help but to realise it didn't seem dark and foreboding at all. It seemed… light and noble. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to face today.

The elf opened the front doors with a flick of her fingers and a smile, then entered before Hermione. Hermione took another deep shuddering breath, and with her chin high, she stepped into the manor house.

Time to face her past regrets. Maybe, just maybe, hope would prevail and she could finally look at him in a few years' time with a smile, and know they had gone where they were supposed to.

 _The End_


	3. Lemons, Lemonade & Tequila

**_General Notes_**

 _Pairing: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy_

 _Genre: Drama/Romance_

 _Warnings: Smut_

 _Thank you to my beta, Jadedsnake81 for the time and work on this story._

 _This was written for the Quills & Parchment OS Competition on Facebook/AO3_

 _Theme: Lemonade Smut Fest_

 _Recieved:_

 _ **Runner-Up for Best Drama**_

 ** _"Sweet & Sour" Best use of the Theme_**

 ** _Lemons, Lemonade and Tequila_**

Sometimes, life gives you lemons but you can't always make lemonade from them; a shot of tequila maybe? That was what she did wrong, she tried to make lemonade. Hermione mused as she looked down at the tequila shot in front of her, the lemon slice a bright splash on top of the shot glass. With a grimace she took the lemon and after downing the shot she sucked on the sour fruit, Hermione didn't even wince. She had been downing tequila for the better part of the night already. She wouldn't let tequila best _her_. Oh no, Hermione Granger had to come out on top of everything she took on.

The thought brought on a scowl; well she didn't best _him_ …

He thoroughly beat her; she hadn't even seen it coming. Never would she underestimate the charm of a Slytherin again. They were snakes, and she had made a dire mistake by forgetting that; she'll blame her trusting nature for that. Yes, she had tried to make the tangy, tasty lemonade with her lemons instead of just taking them with a shot.

"Hannah… please bring me another –" She cut off with a hiccup.

Hannah gave Hermione a worried look before pouring her more of the muggle liquor. "Hermione – are you sure I can't floo some—" Hermione's hand waved her silent, "No – I'm fine – " she hiccupped again.

Hannah gave her another sympathetic look and disappeared into a back office. Hermione only downed the new shot and blearily took in her surroundings. She sat at the bar of the Leaky, it wasn't busy as it was only midweek. But there were still quite a few patrons, some who eyed her curiously without attempting stealth. She glared at a leering Cormac, whom only raised his glass to give her a silent salute.

It wasn't even a full five minutes later when a frowning Harry Potter entered the pub, his eyes darting around searchingly. Finally, his gaze rested on her, his frown deepened as he walked purposely to her. Hermione shifted and grinned widely at him.

"Well if it isn't the dashing Harry Potter… Your Auror uniform really does make you look like the handsome wizard –" another hiccup, "—Witches Weekly is on to something Mr. Potter." Harry rolled his eyes at her as he came to a standstill, she knew he hated being reminded of being the No. 1 bachelor for wizarding Britain according to Witch's Weekly.

Harry clasped her arm firmly, "Come on, Hermione… time to get you home –" Hermione barely had time to react before he pulled her off the stool, she stumbled but he caught her with his quick reflexes. She grinned oafishly at him as he steadied her; he kept his arm around her to support her obviously intoxicated self. "Aww… Harry Potter saving me –"

The familiar hiccup came again; Hermione frowned in consternation at the meddlesome hiccup and completely forgot what she was saying. Harry led her from the Leaky to the apparition point and side-alonged her to Grimmauld Place. Blinking, Hermione took in her surroundings with confusion.

"Why am I here—" She grinned happily when no hiccup made itself known, "I didn't hiccup! See Harry, I'm not hiccupping." Harry smiled indulgently and led her upstairs to the guest bedroom. "Yes, Hermione. And you're here so that I can keep an eye on you."

Hermione giggled like a school girl; then collapsed promptly on the bed, Harry watched her for a second and then left the room. Time to tell Pans about their guest…

Harry had just closed the door behind him and Hermione turned on her back. She stared up at the dark ceiling blankly. Now that she was alone again her mind churned with thoughts. Where had she gone wrong?

Was it something she had done? Wasn't she girlfriend material?

Hermione felt warm and uncomfortable, so she shimmied out of her clothes until she was only in her underwear. Lying on her back she let memories engulf her of the happenings from the past weekend. Flashes went through her mind of entangled limbs and haggard breathing. Slick bodies against each other, hair tangling together… Pounding hearts and sweat glistening torsos. Lips exploring, trailing passionate kisses over every inch.

A tell-tale throbbing started at her sex, Hermione couldn't help herself; she let her hand slide slowly down over her stomach while the other hand found her nipple through her cotton bra. With a sigh she started tweaking her nipple while the other hand dipped into her knickers, her fingers found the wet, warm heat instantly. She parted her folds to slowly start stroking herself; she closed her eyes as her body curved upwards with the sheer sensation of it. Her nipple was pebbled and the cotton of her bra only helped to give extra friction. Hermione's breathing started to deepen as she deftly pushed a finger inside of her core, the heat and sensations caused her to hitch her breath while she rubbed her sensitive nub with her palm with gentle pressure.

Her mind invoked an image of the man with the impossibly blonde hair as he had feasted on her that night, his eyes glinting as he let his tongue delve into her folds boldly.

Hermione's back arched then, her finger extracting to return to her clit, she started to massage it more insistently as she felt the blood pounding in her ears. She wet her fingers to rub her nipple more smoothly after she pushed her bra cup down, moaning she bucked her hips as the wet nipple sensations joined the coiling arousal in her core.

Hermione writhed in her self-made ecstasy, her body sweating and flushed as she let herself build up to completion. Her mind kept showing erotic images of her weekend, she could almost smell the sexed up wizard with her again. She switched to two fingers that massaged her nub, the pressure she applied deepening. She was so wet, her hand was soaked by now but she didn't stop and a moan escaped her as her hips bucked again. The rush in her ears became louder and her body thrummed with the need for release, her fingers didn't stop and with another long moan she finally let go.

Her orgasm washed over her in wave over wave, her fluids gushing over her hand that was now palming herself softly. Her moan was long and drawn out as she let her ride herself to completion, her core clenching and unclenching. Spasms rocked her body as she slowly came back to earth; her eyes fluttered open as she regained her wits.

Hermione was too intoxicated and sated to even be mad at herself immediately.

With her laboured breathing she let herself float from her high as she resumed staring at the dark ceiling. A frown marred her features when reality made itself known once more.

Lemons, Hermione. Remember the lemons!

With a scowl she turned on her stomach and buried her face into the pillow which stifled her exasperated scream, "Bloody, Lucius Malfoy!"

The next morning found Hermione sitting moodily at the kitchen table while staring into her coffee mug with a scowl. She didn't even look up when she heard the soft footsteps enter; she did look up when a sarcastic, feminine voice spoke.

"Really, Granger… what pissed on your parade?" Pansy stood with an arched eyebrow and eyed Hermione testily.

Hermione only shrugged, "Lemons, Parkinson – did you know that lemons do not necessarily equate lemonade? In fact, they go well with tequila…"

Pansy eyed her sceptically, then she walked forward and cast a diagnostic spell on her. Stepping back she looked at Hermione suspiciously. "I think you finally lost your mind, Granger – although, the diagnostic spells only shows alcohol intoxication – perhaps you need the Janus Thickney ward at St. Mungo's…"

She frowned at Hermione with seeming genuine concern, but Hermione knew Pansy by now and therefore didn't miss the tell-tale twitch at the corner of her mouth. It belied her absolute mirth at the situation. Hermione rolled her eyes and swiped her wand, she watched as a second mug prepared itself with coffee for Pansy.

"Really, Pans… is that the best you could come up with? I think you are losing your touch – too much time with us Gryffindors." Hermione grinned as Pansy gave her a glare and sat down opposite her, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, what happened Hermione? Lucius?" Her expression showed real empathy now, the game was finished and she was in friend mode.

With a dejected sigh, Hermione nodded in confirmation. "I finally gave in to his – seduction? Pursuit?"

Pansy frowned and took another sip, "And? What happened? Or are you over thinking it – that is more your style – don't overthink it!"

Hermione glared at her again, "No, I went with the flow as you suggested, thank you very much. And now he is ignoring me since that night. I think he only used me for a one-night stand or something!"

Pansy frowned at that then shook her head in the negative. "No that is not how he does things… he is too old fashioned to do casual one night romps. Besides, he has been doggedly pursuing you for years! Clearing his reputation and constantly been proving his changed views, especially to you –" She trailed off in thought, obviously trying to puzzle everything together.

Hermione scoffed and drank the rest of her coffee, the scowl still firmly in place. "Well, he better act soon. I don't do casual sex, especially with ex death-eaters. He knows how hard it had been for me to stop viewing him in that light! To give him the time of day, not mentioning a chance –"

Pansy nodded, knowing very well the months of internal struggles Hermione had endured to just admit her attraction to the Malfoy patriarch, never mind the struggle afterwards to give him an actual chance.

A sly smirk then lighted her features, "So – how was the sex? A ten, or a one?"

Hermione blushed, and tried to avoid the other witch's eyes as she looked everywhere except at Pansy. But Pansy only prodded her with an expectant, "Come on, you can't keep something this juicy from me!"

"Oh, alright! It was a full ten… and don't go advertising that – I mean it, Pans – " She gave the witch a stern glare, finally satisfied when she lifted her hands to show her compliance.

The door of her office opened without warning. Glancing up, Hermione frowned at the unannounced intrusion. The frown morphed instantly to scowl as she took in the wizard smirking at her as the door closed behind him.

Lucius Malfoy walked to her table as if he owned it and had every right to be there, his eyes raking appreciatively over her. Hermione sat back and crossed her arms, looking at him with a glare. Lucius perched himself on the corner of her table while resting his cane against the visitors chair, the smirk still in place. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, her body reacted to his mere presence with traitorous wanton.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you want?" She kept her voice cold, even though her arousal already coiled in the pit of her stomach.

Lucius tapped a lean finger against her desk as he kept his eyes locked on her. "What a way to greet me, Ms. Granger – aren't we past such pleasantries?"

Hermione scoffed and shifted in her seat, very aware of his heated gaze that was busy undressing her while she sat. She rubbed her thighs together discretely as a flush crept up her neck; their eyes remained locked while the tension built between them. It was like he was putting a spell on her…

After a lengthy silence he spoke again, "I can't seem to stay away from you, Ms. Granger –"

Her breath hitched as she felt the dampness in her knickers, knowing that she won't say no now any more than she could five nights previously. Well, why then deny herself or play games?

Hermione stood up then and with a resolved look she walked around her table to stand in front of him, smirking herself as she saw his narrowed gaze at her closeness. Stepping forward brazenly she started untying his cravat, never letting her eyes leave his. His smell intoxicated her senses, it was something she had never smelled on another man; something purely _Lucius_. He didn't move, letting her untie first his cravat and then the buttons of his robes. Finally, she pushed the garments from his shoulders followed swiftly by his shirt.

"This isn't over, Lucius… We will have this out when we're done –" and then her lips were on his and his arms around her. It was hard and passionate, a battle of lips and tongue of wills and hands.

She was vaguely aware of him pushing her own shirt open after ripping the buttons mercilessly; she shrugged it off without breaking lip contact while standing between his knees. Her bra was disposed of equally as quickly, baring her pert breast for his avid attention. She moaned as his mouth fastened over a nipple, his tongue circling it and laving it in between soft nips with his teeth. Her hands buried into his long, smooth hair, fisting it harshly as she tried to push him deeper into her breast. Lucius moved to her other nipple while his hands pushed up her skirt, another moan escaped her as her senses flared and her sex clenched in need.

He turned his attention to her neck, that secret place he had discovered on their previous rendezvous, suckling on that sweet spot while his hands settled on her knicker clad bottom. Hermione almost shrieked when he suddenly clasped her bottom and stood up, lifting her in the process. Clasping her arms around his neck securely he swivelled around to place her on the table instead, positioning himself now between her thighs as her legs were locked around his waist. Lucius lifted his head to look down at her and then with his smirk he lifted her wand from the table and swiped it. She heard the lock click and knew it was followed by a silencing charm.

He stepped back forcing her legs to unclasp from around him, then he proceeded to remove her knickers. She complied by lifting her bottom and extending her legs, the process was done slowly and sensually as he kept eye contact with her. His eyes were smouldering, burning her almost with its intensity, she groaned with the erotica of the whole moment. Then she leant forward and fastened her lips on his one nipple, teasing it with her own tongue and teeth while she felt his hands digging harshly into her hips as a groan escaped his lips with her ministrations. With a grin she glanced up at him from under her lashes as she moved to repeat her actions with his other nipple; not missing the bead of sweat that ran down his temple.

While lavishing attention on her wizard's nipple her hands worked on his belt buckle and unbuttoned his trousers, pushing both trousers and underpants down in one motion. Lucius shuddered as her lips and tongue started a slow journey downwards. Pushing him to step back as she slid off the table to her feet and dropping to her knees. With a devious grin she glanced up at him when she was level with his navel, this time noting the red flush of his pale cheeks and the tremble of his thighs. Her tongue laved his navel sensually before continuing further down its trajectory.

Finally, she reached her destination. His length was hard and pulsing as she kissed its tip with her moist lips, then with another devious smile up at him she flattened her tongue at the base against his bollocks before languidly dragging her tongue up his length to circle his head slowly. His whole body trembled then making her smile with satisfaction. A drop of pre-cum glistened at his tip and she licked it off with her tongue, still slowly. Then she opened her mouth and fastened it around him, sensually taking him as deep as she could. Her teeth scraping gently against his shaft to create extra friction as her tongue gave the polar soft friction. When his length was in right down to her throat, almost triggering her gag reflex she then slid him out, only to repeat the process once more sensually. His breathing was haggard as his hands gripped her wild curls and soon his hips started bucking into her, pushing himself deeper and deeper with each repeat thrust. Hermione quickened the pace, all the while keeping the conflicting sensations of her tongue, teeth and cheeks. Her hands found his bollocks and gently messaged them, as her finger rubbed the muscle between them and his anus; successfully driving the wizard mad with need. Hermione then pulled her mouth from his shaft to let her tongue tease his head and opening once more, followed by another slow lick down the bottom of his shaft.

She took first his one bollock in her mouth, giving it a gentle suck and then did the same with his other. His haggard voice sounded above her. "Circe witch – You truly excel in _everything_ –"

Hermione lifted her head and smirked at him, "Of course, I am Hermione Granger –" She was cut off by his hands gripping her upper arms and pulling her up fiercely. She squealed in surprise as he pushed her back against her table and without breaking pace swiping all her paperwork to the ground as he pushed her down on the table with his other hand. She lifted her heeled feet to rest her sharp heels on the edge, her skirt still bunched around her hips. Lucius stepped between her perched knees and grabbing her hips roughly he pulled her to the edge and slid into her wet heat in one motion.

They both moaned loudly at the same moment, she at his girth as it filled her completely and he at the pure soft and moist tightness. Without preamble he started thrusting into her harshly while she squirmed in need for more. Sensing her need he pumped even more savagely into her, his hands almost painful on her hips. But Hermione didn't mind, she wanted it, she _needed_ it! "Harder, Lucius – I need you –"

Her voice was desperate as her wizard complied and increased his thrust even more, their slick skin slapping against each other and mingling with their moans and grunts. Hermione opened her eyes as the blood rushed in her ears, she saw his long, loose hair was completely in disarray, his face and neck flushed red and sweat glistening on his forehead. The image of the normally immaculate Lucius Malfoy as ruffled somehow only turned her on even more. Hermione closed her eyes once more as she tilted her head back with the pure coiling and blistering need building inside of her. He filled her completely, stretching her in the most sensational way. Her sex started pulsing around him as her orgasm approached, "That's it… come for me Hermione—"

She didn't need a second bidding, her body arched into him as her core clenched around him firmly. Her orgasm stealing a scream from her as heat enveloped her completely and blood pounded in her ears, drowning out all other sounds around her. She was still riding out her delicious climax when she felt him stiffen and then trembling as he ejaculated his seed deep into her. Her body convulsed and her muscles flexed along with his as they remained still in the afterglow of their climaxes. Their eyes met and held, she was aware of their combined fluids between them where they were still connected but didn't let it distract her.

Finally he pulled from her slowly, pulling his wand from his cane he cleaned them both up. Hermione and Lucius redressed in silence, her thoughts churned within her ceaselessly. She had already faced the realisation that she was in love with him. She believed he was in love with her too. But why now that she had finally given in to him and her feelings did he suddenly withdraw? She kept shooting glances at him until they were both dressed, and then she turned her full glare on him.

"Lucius, what is going on? At first you pursue me relentlessly, make me actually fall in love with you – and then when I give in, you push me away. Why?" Hermione never had a problem tackling something head on.

Lucius stood looking at her with his normal mask in place, seemingly uncaring and cold. It didn't deter her as she stood with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow glaring expectantly at him. Lucius raised his own brow and then drummed his fingers on his cane. "Because, previously I had ulterior motives. You were my card to re-establishing the Malfoy prestige."

Hermione gasped and then scowled, "So, you only used me?"

Lucius smirked, "Like I said – previously – you were the perfect candidate. Influential, muggleborn, vivaciously intelligent… we are completely compatible, and since Narcissa's death I needed a new and appropriate wife. But," he trailed off to study her with a more open expression. "Then this past weekend, I realised I was no good for you."

Hermione was confused. Even though they had really talked a lot in months past and gotten to know each other rather well, he was always very careful with talk about his own motives and emotions. So for him to speak so frankly at this point was startling, and enlightening.

"Why, why now? What changed?" She frowned in suspicion.

Lucius only sighed and leaned on his cane, she realised he seemed tired, almost defeated. His mask was temporarily off. "Because, when I had you in my bed I realised I wanted you there always and not for my previous reasons."

A slow, happy grin spread on her face. "You realised you love me – admit it Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy only stared at her, he didn't confirm it but neither did he refute it. Hermione felt happy, soaringly happy, she knew he was in love with her and she also knew it would be a long time before he would say it. Bu it was okay, as long as his deeds showed it then the words weren't necessary. His face clamped up again, his hand gripping the head of his cane turning white at the knuckles.

"Hermione, I am no good for you. I cannot give you what all women want eventually." She frowned at that, irritation welling up inside of her. How dare he? How dare he decide for her about what is good for her and what not?

Squaring her shoulders she stepped right up to him, tilting her head up to glare at him while poking her finger against his chest. "Lucius Malfoy, I, and only I, will decide what I want and what is good for me. So stop your noble self-sacrificial shite as it's very unbecoming of a Malfoy and tell me what you are on about."

Lucius seemed taken aback, but then he squared his shoulders and met her eyes with a cold, hard glare. "Very well, Ms. Granger. I cannot give you children if we should ever get married. I'm sterile. A special gift from the Dark Lord, after I was released from Azkaban and he had planned on killing Draco with the Headmaster failure. Thus ensuring my line die out."

Hermione gaped.

She had never expected this. It was completely the last thing she ever would have thought about. Lemons, she was given lemons again. Hermione didn't have a chance to respond; Lucius Malfoy turned without a word and left her office. Leaving a stunned and pale witch in his wake.

Lemons. Why did she keep getting lemons?

Days went by. Lucius didn't come to see her again and she didn't seek him out. Her mind was churning. Children… babies… if she chose Lucius and they proceeded with their relationship to the point of marriage, then she would have to give up her dreams of children one day. Harry and Pansy kept her company as she was completely depressed. She was irrevocably in love with the Malfoy patriarch, so much that she was nursing a thoroughly broken heart. She just wanted to go to him, to tell him she just wanted to be with him completely, that she didn't care about anything else. But what if in a couple of years' time she felt the need for a baby? A baby of her own?

She didn't want to one day blame Lucius for something he hasn't any control over. She didn't want to start hating him for not being able to give her a baby.

But then, maybe their relationship won't even go that route? Maybe they will break up naturally in a while? But if she went to him and they didn't break up… then it would be impossible to leave him later for the only reason of not being able to give her children.

Hermione was walking dejectedly down Diagon Alley a few weeks later when she bumped into a blonde witch. "Oh, I'm sorry –"

Looking up she saw it was Astoria Malfoy, accompanied by Draco Malfoy whom was holding a bundle of wrapped blankets in his arms. He smirked at her and Astoria smiled gently. "Hello Hermione, how are you?"

Astoria greeted her with her sweet voice and Hermione couldn't help but to smile at her softly, it was impossible to not like Astoria. Draco nodded at her in his usual regal fashion, she was glad they had all made peace years prior. "Granger – you look like shite. Father keeping you on your toes?"

Hermione frowned at him. She and Lucius was no secret so she didn't mind his quip. "Malfoy… glad to see you haven't lost your charm," She smiled wryly. "Is that little Scorpius?" she nodded to the wrapped bundle keenly.

Draco nodded, and then with a surprising move he handed her the bundle. Hermione's eyes popped in surprise but she took the baby. Looking down as she cradled the bundle she saw light blue eyes peering curiously up at her. With a soft smile she cooed for the baby and with her free hand she gently trailed a finger down his baby soft cheek. "Aren't you a beautiful baby boy – so beautiful…"

Draco and Astoria remained quiet during the interaction, finally Hermione handed the baby back to them. A single tear running down her cheek, "He is so beautiful, Astoria, Malfoy – you are very lucky."

Draco nodded as he cradled the baby once more, Astoria touched Hermione's arm gently. "You know Hermione, with my parents passed away; he has only Lucius for a grandparent. It would be lovely if he had another."

And then the younger Malfoy couple both smiled and with nods they resumed their course, leaving Hermione once more speechless. But she knew one thing after this exchange, she wanted Lucius even more. She wanted lemonade and not shots.

Dusting off her robes from the floo soot, Hermione didn't see that her wizard had walked into his floo room already. So she was surprised when he spoke suddenly, "I need to show you how to properly use the floo—"

Hermione gasped as she looked up and upon seeing those familiar grey eyes her face morphed into a happy smile. "Lucius—yes, you will have a lot of time to teach me."

Lucius frowned at her words, probably confused as she hadn't really told him what she came to. With her smile still in place she walked forward and kissed him full on the mouth, her lips softly melding to his as she traced the seam of his lips with her tongue. Finally he gave in with a moan and scooped her closer to him with his arms. Hermione broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

"I'm keeping you, Lucius. Until we either break up naturally or get married. I'll be content playing grandmother to Scorpius… and if we do get married and I do get the unescapable need for children – well, there are a lot of war orphans." She kissed him again but it was quick and she pulled back with a grin, "but let's not jump the gun… we will talk kids if we get to marriage ever."

Lucius looked at her long and probingly, then a true smile broke his features for the first time. "You know I'm old… you deserve younger…" Hermione shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Age is but a number. Let us be in love, the rest will sort itself."

Then Lucius kissed her, hungrily and needy, their breathing mingling as Hermione rasped against him, "Lemonade… we are making lemonade—"

Lucius frowned at her, "lemonade? What are you –" Hermione grinned and shook her head, "well, it all started with this muggle saying about life handing you lemons—"

 ** _The End_**


	4. Finding Home

Pairing: Ron/Lavender

Creature: Werewolf

Trigger Warnings: Smut, some graphic depictions of transformation

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance/Drama

Written for the Quills & Parchment OS Challenge: Not Quite Human 2017

Received: Runner-Up for Best Creature Transformation

Thank you to my beautiful beta for this story... you are amazing dragonsandotters!

 ** _Finding Home_**

Lavender walked quietly down the dark alleyway. She was against time currently and couldn't waste any. The moon was almost out. She glanced up at the sky nervously. The stars were just out now, and the moon would follow within moments.

Finally, she reached the derelict old warehouse close to the docks of London.

With a nervous sigh, she slipped inside and jogged to the old freezer room; with trembling fingers, she unlocked the padlocks from the latches and creaked the heavy steel door open. With a last covert look around to make sure no one was watching, she slipped inside. She latched the door firmly and snapped the five heavy padlocks back into place from inside. She felt her body shiver and knew that her time was almost up.

With a soft cry, she flung the keys and her wand into the safe that was bolted next to the heavy door. Then she slammed the safe closed and locked it before more violent shudders wracked her body. Moaning louder as she fought off the inevitable, she crawled the few feet to the corner where the bolted shackles were. Her body was convulsing painfully now, and her breathing was turning into laboured pants.

With trembling hands, she snapped the restraints around her ankles and, lastly, her wrist. They locked in place right on time as the convulsions became aggressively worse. Her skin crawled as if a million of bugs infested her body just beneath the surface. Lavender curled in on herself as she started to sob from the pure torture of the pain she was suffering. Her bones started cracking next, and she cried out as she felt each rib break and reset in a new position. From there her entire spinal cord cracked and repositioned. The pain was intense, and she screamed out while tears stained her face. A big convulsion forced her out of her balled up position, and her whole body proceeded to break and reset in the new form. The pain was as intense as a thousand burning pokers stabbing her all over her body insistently. No reprieve, no stop.

Her crawling skin started to burn and tear and each follicle stretched, and it felt like there were needles growing out of them. She knew it was the hair that was sprouting, but in her pain-fogged mind, that didn't linger for longer than a split second. She screamed again as her legs and arms broke and twisted as they reset. The last part to transform was her face, hands and feet. Another scream ripped from her as her facial bones started cracking and elongating to form her snout, followed swiftly by her teeth growing painfully. She tried to grab and tear at her face, but her arms had already turned to legs and her hands had started to transform.

She couldn't compute the pure torture of each finger breaking and realigning to form paws. It was blistering agony, but she couldn't scream anymore, instead, she made howling sounds. Her feet were also breaking, along with each toe and her ankles. Lastly, her tail grew, and it was like a white hot poker was growing from her spine, and she gave a last howl of pain as the vestiges of her conscious thought disappeared.

At the place where the trembling form of Lavender Brown had been lying, shackled in an abandoned steel plated fridge, now stood a panting wolf beast. Not quite human, and not quite a wolf. It snarled as it tried to break free of the restraints to no avail.

XXX

Ron stood in the shadows under a concealment charm in the abandoned warehouse, he had been following Lavender for months now as a newly qualified Auror, yet he couldn't bring himself to bring her in. She tried so hard to contain herself every full moon, and really the only time she had harmed someone was right after she was turned at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron felt guilty.

He knew he hadn't treated his short-lived romance with her in sixth year well, just as he hadn't treated Hermione well. So now he felt responsible for her. Ron heard the faint screams coming from the freezer and knew her transformation had started. Walking slowly toward the door, he held his hand up against the steel in silent comfort as he listened to her sobs and screams. He closed his eyes in pain as he felt his heart pull in his chest. He wanted to comfort her; he wanted to protect her. Her muffled screams reverberated in his head endlessly as a tear leaked from his eyes.

Finally, it stopped, and the howling started until that stopped as well.

When the wolf gave its first snarl, Ron stepped away and with a wave of his wand, he secured the outside latches of the freezer. He knew her locks on the inside were enough, but he did this every month for her. And he knew he would continue for a long while.

With a last sad look at the door, Ron reversed back to his shadowy corner where he would stay 'til dawn. He told himself he was just keeping watch to make sure she didn't escape, yet he knew he was lying to himself. He stayed so that he could make sure she came out unharmed every morning.

XXX

Lavender woke up at dawn, shivering and cold. She was naked and her clothes torn to shreds. With a sigh, she muttered the wandless spell she had learned to release the manacles before pushing her weak, quivering body up. With shaky, tired limbs she shuffled to the corner where she kept the cupboard with spare clothes. Lavender winced as she dressed carefully. Her body always ached so much after these transformations, and it would take days for it to return to normal. She wished for the millionth time that she could afford wolfsbane.

After she finished dressing, she walked to the safe where she turned the knob in the correct combination before the lock clicked back. With a sigh, she took out the keys and her wand before starting the tedious process of unlocking the padlocks. Her body was still cold and shivering, she also had wounds around her ankles and wrist from the wolf's attempts to free itself during the night. Lavender sighed, she knew she would look like shite too…

As she walked through the shadowed warehouse, she froze when her extra senses picked up movement from a dark corner. With narrowed eyes, she looked toward the corner and used her sharper vision to pinpoint the movement.

"Who's there?" she raised her wand slowly.

She gasped when the lurking figure materialised from the corner with his hands up. It was Ron Weasley! Lavender squeaked. He was here to arrest her!

"Put the wand down Lav – " Ron spoke calmly as he walked firmly toward her, his hands still raised in surrender.

Lavender's eyes darted around, looking for a quick escape. But as if reading her thoughts, Ron quickly closed the remaining space between them and took a hold of her wrist and lowered her wand hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, Lav."

Lavender eyed him nervously and nodded slightly, "Okay –"

Ron released her wrist but still stood close to her, watching her intently as her eyes showed her fear. Then he lifted his palms and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not taking you in Lav – you don't have to be afraid, I promise."

Lavender relaxed then as she heard the sincerity in his voice and saw it in his eyes. He looked at her like he wanted to protect her, and Lavender couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever looked at her like that. She knew she had issues, it was why she was such a needy girlfriend, yet at this moment she felt like her issues were a moot point for Ron Weasley.

When Ron saw her exhaustion, he knew she was relaxed, and he placed his arm around her shoulders and pressed her to his side comfortingly. "C'mon, I'm taking you to my place… I don't want you by yourself in that dingy room you're staying at."

Lavender knew she had to protest, she knew he had a life and couldn't be seen with a suspected werewolf, and yet she couldn't find the strength to fight him. She was so tired…

XXX

Once at his flat he led her to his bedroom and let her lay down. She heard him tinkering in the kitchen, even heard him swearing quite copiously throughout his endeavour there. Lavender smiled to herself, she felt safe for the first time in the more than two years since the final battle. After a while he came in with a steaming mug of coffee and breakfast on a tray. It was sloppily made eggs, toast and bacon. And yet, the charred toast and rubbery eggs were the best breakfast she had ever had.

Lavender ate greedily as Ron sat on the edge and watched her.

Finally, as she pushed the tray away, she looked at him in trepidation wondering what the price of his kindness was. Yet, Ron only looked at her with sympathy as he finally spoke. "Lav – why didn't you come ask for help? I would have helped you…"

"How could I Ron? I'm your ex-girlfriend and you are a hero… and besides, everyone knew you belonged to Granger."

Ron shook his head at her and with a swipe of his wand let the tray float out of the bedroom. "Hermione and I broke up a year ago. She and ferret face are dating happily now."

A pained grimace flashed briefly over his features, but Lavender knew the news already. It was the talk of wizarding society, after all. "I know… you are still a hero, though, and I'm a werewolf dodging the registry system."

Ron nodded, he knew she wouldn't have come to him for various reasons. Yet, where was her family? "Your family, Lav?"

Lavender laughed bitterly, "My mother had always been more worried about appearances, and my father only cares for his firewhisky – they couldn't even cope with my first transformation and let me roam free—"

She cut herself off when she realised she nearly gave away her biggest secret and source of guilt. But Ron once more only nodded, "I know you attacked that muggle. Don't worry, he wasn't killed, and has no memory of the incident."

Lavender's eyes widened in fear and she started to fidget with her hands. Ron smiled reassuringly at her, "You're not on the wanted list for Azkaban… they just want to register you and book your security measures for the full moon."

Lavender gave a dry laugh at that, "You know as well as I do what that means… that even the odd jobs I get now as a suspected werewolf will dry up, and I will have nowhere to go at all."

Ron lifted a hand and tucked a strawberry blonde curl behind her ear almost affectionately. "I know. It's why I haven't taken you in since I started watching you."

Lavender eyed him in astonishment, "What do you mean?"

Ron chuckled and squeezed her twitching hand, "I've been watching you for five months — every full moon. I wanted to make sure you were safe… I usually leave before dawn, but this morning I tarried a bit."

With a groan, Lavender covered her face with both her hands and mumbled through her fingers. "So you hear it?"

Ron smiled and pried her hands from her face, then, surprising her, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up.

"I need to go to work, Lav… sleep and eat, there is enough food in the kitchen. And be here when I come home."

With that, he left a trembling Lavender behind and left in a swish of green flames from the Floo in his living room.

XXX

By the time that Lavender had been staying with Ron for two weeks already and he kept referring to his place as 'home' Lavender knew she was living with him for the time being. She had mixed feelings about it and tried to earn her keep by cooking and cleaning his apartment to the best of her ability. She was lucky that she had always been a natural homemaker, and she was content. Ron slept on the couch every night and not once did he attempt to even hint at sharing a bed or do anything that might be construed as romantic involvement.

When he came home he would grin oafishly at her as she greeted him with a full homemade meal, and he would peck her forehead in gratitude. As they ate together, he would make sure she ate enough, as he said she was just skin and bones. By the second week, she had a more healthy glow to her cheeks that he prided himself in. She wanted to return to London proper to look for a new casual job, but Ron responded with incomprehension and asked her bluntly why. She explained so that she could pay him rent, but he just shrugged and said that she was doing enough already and that he didn't expect anything from her except to become healthy again. He wanted her to have a safe place to live.

Lavender wanted to cry then but held back her tears.

Two weeks became a month, and they settled into a close friendship that Lavender appreciated. Ron was very caring and would even come home with little surprises in the form of divination equipment for her. The first time he bought something, a crystal ball, she promptly burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

The next full moon was upon her, the only difference being that this time she didn't go to the factory alone and afraid anymore. Ron went with her, clasping her clammy hand firmly in his. He helped to lock her in, then took his position in his corner as always. The transformation was painful still, but somehow knowing that someone was outside that cared calmed her more than anything ever did.

The next morning, he stood to wait for her. With a comforting smile, he hugged her shivering form close and then wrapped his cloak around her slumped shoulders. Together, they walked away. Once at their apartment, he tucked her into bed with breakfast once more. Lavender spent the day crying at the feelings that were blossoming inside of her, at his tenderness and companionship. Her mother had always been a real tea party and flowers witch, maintaining the perfect middle-class society lifestyle. Her father worked for the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley and spent his nights drinking away his woes. As a result, she had been alone most of her life, and the only attention she ever got from her mother was to be reprimanded when she wasn't the perfect little witch. Her father was just oblivious to her existence.

Ron was the first person to ever care for her, except her old friend Parvati.

Lavender missed Parvati, but the witch had moved to India with her family after the war, and she lost contact with the other witch. She had been truly alone for over two years now. 'Til Ron found her.

Lavender was not the same girl from sixth year who let her insecurities rule her, in the form of always emotionally overreacting… She also didn't want to be the centre of attention anymore. She was still insecure, but now with her wolf problem, she tended to rather melt into the background.

That night when Ron came home, she made the evening extra special, she wanted to show Ron that she really cared for him and that she was really thankful. So she cooked his favourite and took a long bath with lavender oil to look her best. She put on the only dress she still owned, a lilac one that reached her knees. Ron had taken her to collect her things in the first week she stayed there and wanted to buy her new things as well, but she had firmly stopped that as she already felt indebted to him.

When he arrived home, his wide happy smile was all the thanks she needed.

"You look beautiful, Lav!" he kissed her forehead in greeting before giving her a tight hug. Lavender smiled carefully, blushing. "I wanted to say thank you, for everything –"

Ron squeezed her shoulders as he kept his arm around her while walking to the dining table. "No need Lav, I actually love having you here. It's not as lonely, and you cook great!"

Lavender giggled as they sat down at the table. It was over the chocolate pudding when she shyly brought up the topic that had been playing around in her head for a while now. "Ron – I wanted to ask if you want to sleep in the bed… you know… with me?"

She fidgeted nervously with her spoon as Ron looked at her in astonishment, his mouth open mid-chew. With a loud swallow, he placed his own spoon down and looked at her tentatively. "I don't want you to feel – obligated?"

Lavender relaxed then and smiled brightly, "No, no, I don't feel obligated at all! I – I mean, it's your place and I feel bad… but I also want to!" She blurted out while blushing profusely.

Ron smiled widely himself, then reached across the table to hold her fidgeting hands between his. "I can't think of anything that I would want more, Lav…"

XXX

That night Lavender trembled with nervousness, she brushed her hair three times and adjusted the straps of her nightgown constantly. Finally, she stood tense before the bed when she heard Ron walking in slowly. With a deep breath she turned around and faced him. He had just gotten out from the shower and only wore a boxer. His hair was still damp and his skin flushed from the hot water and Lavender gulped nervously. Contrary to popular belief, she was still a virgin.

Ron stood watching her carefully, and she couldn't help the blush as she took in his strong, freckled body. He had such strong and wide shoulders, and she knew those strong shoulders had seen many of her tears in the last month. Except for the freckles, his skin was flawless and taut.

Lavender walked to him and placed her hands on his upper arms daintily, giving him the go ahead for what she wanted. With a grin, Ron bent down and captured her lips with his in a fierce and hungry kiss. His lips were slightly chaffed but firm and insistent. Lavender opened her own mouth to give his tongue entry, and with a sweep, he dominated her mouth. Heat swirled in the pit of her stomach, and she felt her knickers dampening with arousal. His hands glided all over her hips and buttocks as he worked up her nightgown.

Lavender moaned as he nibbled her bottom lip softly and let her hands tousle into his wet hair. The sensations coursed through her in swooping waves, desire and passion engulfing her as his hands finally found the waistband of her knickers. Then with a groan, he pulled her nightgown over her head and claimed her lips once more. Lavender could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach hard and pulsing. It made the fire in her stomach only burn higher. She pressed her quim against him in the age old rhythm and heard his moans in her mouth. Finally, they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and kisses. He pulled off her knickers as she pressed off his boxers clumsily, giggling like a little girl at her attempts. Finally, they were both naked, and she eyed his engorged manhood nervously. He was big, and she had no idea how he would fit in her.

As if sensing her trepidation, Ron smiled and kissed her languidly as he supported himself on top of her, "Don't worry Lav… I'll be as gentle as I can…"

And with that, he traced his fingers down her abdomen and let them travel over her wet slit. Then he carefully let one finger delve into her folds and spread them with her juices before plunging the finger into her core. Lavender gasped from the sensations, it felt as if some completion was coming and her breathing turned into pants as his finger kept working her over. Soon he withdrew it and, with a chuckle, he poised himself above her entrance. Then he pushed in slowly, Lavender gasped as he stretched her painfully, but he anticipated it and froze to softly plant kisses all over her neck and mouth. Lavender started to relax and enjoy his tender kisses when he pushed himself inside firmly, She gasped as the pain of her tearing hymen enveloped her, but he kissed the moan away as he stayed stationary inside of her.

Soon Lavender wiggled beneath him as she realised the pain was gone, and with a smile, Ron started to move slowly in and out of her. Lavender felt sweat beading on her face and saw the pearls on his face as well. The heat from earlier swelled again inside of her and she circled his waist with her legs to clamp him more firmly against her. Ron seemed to like that as she felt his rocking intensify and saw the tendons in his neck straining. Soon her body started to tremble as she neared her orgasm, she loved the feel of him inside of her, and she loved the friction on her clit from his pubic bone as the rocked together. He kissed her right as her body started clamping around him with her orgasm, and the kiss ate up her desperate moans of completion. Lavender broke the kiss in the moment of pure overwhelming bliss as the wolf in her roared and wanted to claim its mate before she realised what was happening, she bit down on his shoulder drawing blood. She tasted metallic and swallowed it down, feeling the essence that was Ron spreading through her body and leaving a sated feeling of utter unity.

Her body had barely stopped spasming before he gave his own moan of pleasure and she felt him emptying inside of her with a shudder as her bite lingered on his shoulder. It was as if her biting had triggered his own orgasm, and Ron knew he couldn't let her go ever.

Lavender and Ron remained stationary for the briefest second as their eyes met each with a deep look of realisation. They belonged to each other now.

"I love you Lav."

XXX

That Sunday found a nervous Lavender styling her hair as lavishly as she could for a simple occasion. She applied some of her new makeup to enhance her best features; she had finally caved and let Ron take her on a shopping spree that Saturday. She was nervous and edgy, for Ron was taking her to the Burrow for their monthly get together. And thus introducing her as his official girlfriend. She knew Hermione and Malfoy would also be there, and she was scared of her jealousy for the other witch. She had some problems controlling the wolf inside of her and its very possessive tendencies.

They floo'd right into the living room and Lavender was clutching Ron's hand hard in fear, he gave her a comforting smile and placed his arm around her shoulders instead, pulling her in close to him. His family gaped for a second and then the rush of welcomes and introductions happened. "Welcome dear! Ron didn't tell us he was bringing someone!" Molly Weasley scoffed at her son, but Ron only grinned and muttered something about it being a surprise.

Then, to the amazement of Lavender, Molly hugged her tightly to her bosom. "Well, no worries love! I'm so happy to meet you!"

Lavender almost cried with the sheer welcoming she received, every Weasley and their spouse hugged her and smiled warmly. Finally, it was Harry and Hermione that remained. She watched as Harry stepped forward and gave her an awkward hug, but what he whispered in her ear was what remained with her. "Don't worry… you are welcome in either case…"

She couldn't help but feel that he was talking about her lupine part and smiled gratefully at him. Then she turned to Hermione and Draco Malfoy, she wanted to laugh as Hermione was busy scoffing something at Draco who in turn was rolling his eyes and mimicking her tone noiselessly with his lips. Then the possessive wolf appeared as Hermione turned and hugged Ron in welcome. Lavender felt blistering fury rising and trembled in her attempt to maintain control of her lupine instincts. Ron sensed her turmoil and immediately turned to her and smiled reassuringly as Hermione released him from the hug. Then she smiled at Lavender and without thought, she hugged Lavender as well. With another whisper in her ear, "I'm working day and night on an amended bill of rights for werewolves."

Lavender nodded mutely while wondering what it was with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and their whispered messages? Did they really care this much for her?

Later, as lunch was almost ready, Molly called out to Lavender. "Lavender dear, how do you like your steak done?"

Swallowing nervously she darted a glance around at everyone before responding as softly as she could. "Rare, please—"

Molly looked at her long and calculatingly, then with a nod she smiled, "That's great dear, Bill also takes his on the rare side."

And just like that, everyone accepted her.

Lavender felt tears pricking her eyes, but the hand Ron sneaked over her thigh comforted her as he met her eyes smilingly. She mouthed to him, "I love you, Ron…"

XXX

After lunch, Ron stood up to make an announcement, much to the surprise of Lavender. He stood tall and let his expression show that whatever he had to say was serious, the silence settled over the assembled family with only George smiling happily as if he knew what was going on.

"Sorry guys, I just wanted to let you know I resigned my position as Auror. Before you interrupt me – " He glanced at his father and mother then, "—I thought long and hard about it, and it is what I want. I will be starting at George's joke shop in a month's time."

Lavender blinked in incomprehension as he sat down next to her, the family pestered him with endless questions, but he held firm in not divulging his reasoning. Finally, they gave up and instead started talking about how great it would be for George to have him at his shop.

It was later that night as Lavender lay contented in his arms that she asked him his real reasons. He kissed her forehead and held her close as he responded, "Because, then I don't need to feel obligated to have you registered. I don't want to take away the last independence you have. I love you, Lav… and I trust that eventually Hermione will push through new laws… But in the meantime, I want you to be free and happy."

Lavender felt tears leaking over her cheeks as she turned to kiss him tenderly. "I love you, Ron… and the wolf loves you as well."

Ron chuckled then, "I bloody hope so, the damn marking bite is painful you know."

Lavender smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder again. "You know the wolf will never let you go now, right?"

She worried her lip, for to be a mate was a hard position, and she didn't want to cause Ron any long-suffering unhappiness. "I should hope not… I don't want to be anywhere but with you, Lav."

And with that, they both drifted off into a happy sleep. Lavender knew that she had found a home and that never again did she need to worry about whether she would be unsafe again.

The End


	5. Madness of Love (DbQ1)

My first entry for the Slytherin Cabal's "Death by Quill" eliminating challenge.

Round 1 of 4  
Theme: Obsession

Pairing: Ron/Pansy

Trigger Warnings: Stalking/Smut/Blood/Major Character Death/DarkPansy

Disclaimer: All canon situations and characters belong to JK Rowling. I take no credit for them.

*Thank you to my Beta, Dramione84, for the time and effort to help with this.*

Work Text:

 **Madness of Love**

He was still only seeing Granger. Always only Granger. Pansy stood in the dark corner of the Leaky, watching the wizard as he followed Granger around with his mopey expression and lost puppy eyes. Granger was oblivious as she only had eyes for Draco. Draco in turn also only had eyes for Granger. They had been a couple now for almost a year and Pansy had to admit that they would most likely get married. Both men she loved only revolved around the mudblood.

Pansy downed her firewiskey in one gulp, letting the burn momentarily chase away her demons.

She would take what she could get, as she had been doing for months now. Tonight he would come to her again. He would bury his cock into her cunt to forget about the bushy haired witch that only wanted Draco. And she would let him. And then tomorrow morning she would awake to a cold and empty bed. He never stayed. Only his scent would remain and she would bury her nose in the extra pillow to inhale it: Leather and spearmint, with a mix of broom oil and dirt; he smelled of outside.

Pansy walked over to the group, her eyes and resting on the redhead, smirking at him knowingly. He flushed and dropped his gaze not wanting to admit that he fucked her most nights. Always displaying his normal aggressive attitude towards her.

"Parkinson. Still the sloshed tramp." His voice was scathing as his eyes pointedly eyed her short skirt and very low decolletage.

Pansy tilted her head as if thinking, "Weasley. Still ogling my tits?"

His flush returned as he resumed his conversation with boy wonder and the weaselette. Pansy let a waiter refill her glass and resumed watching Weasley. He was her favourite object; had been since the fifth year.

* * *

"Just – don't say anything." Ron quietened her before she had even opened her mouth halfway to speak. She snapped her mouth closed again and instead watched him stalking across the floor to grab her shirt and harshly pull it over her head.

Not one to waste the opportunity she gripped his button up shirt lapels and ripped it open to push off his wide shoulders. His big calloused hand then ripped her bra off harshly before he planted his mouth on hers. The kiss was hard and merciless: his breath somewhere between spearmint and firewiskey. She relished it as she pushed her tongue into his mouth to battle his boldly. Ron groaned and she felt his hands unzip her short skirt to let it pool at her feet.

He pushed her to fall back onto her bed and urgently unbuckled his trousers to shove them and his boxers off without pause, his eyes eating her up greedily. Pansy used the moment to push off her knickers and kick off her shoes while their eyes never left each other. Finally, they were bared, and Ron then dropped on top of her while resting on his hands above her to once more search her eyes. Pansy moaned at the heat in them and squirmed beneath him, happy to feel his erection pushing against her thigh. Then he dropped his mouth and captured her lips once more hungrily. Pansy locked her legs around his hips and pushed her quim up to rub against his arousal. Finally, Ron pushed himself into her core roughly. She stilled at the sudden intrusion and let herself savour the feeling of fullness, of being stretched and filled to her capacity. Then he started rocking into her, fast and hard.

Pansy moaned as she bit his lip in ecstasy, letting the waves of heat and pleasure wash over her as the peak coiled in her stomach. Ron took her hard and without mercy: there was no softness from him, no love or even feeling. She was his distraction, and it was obvious in how he rutted into her. Pansy took all of him. She would have him at the end of the day; she knew that. His panting became more laboured, and she knew he was close. Biting down on his shoulder, she tensed in anticipation of her own orgasm, fluttering on the brink. Ron felt her walls start to clench as he took his fingers to pinch her nipple. The pleasure-pain sensation sent Pansy tumbling over the precipice with a sudden scream of ecstasy. The waves of pleasure pulled out his own release, causing Pansy to moan. A satisfied smile on her face, she let him roll off her to stare up blankly up at the ceiling as he always did.

Pansy then sat up to look down at him calculatingly.

"There will come a time, Weasley, when I won't let you leave anymore." She smiled in satisfaction as she saw his eyes narrow on her suspiciously. But she only shrugged and lay down next to him as they drifted off to sleep.

Pansy's last thoughts were about how far she would go to keep Weasley with her. He was her obsession. He was hers.

* * *

Of course, the Granger/Malfoy wedding announcement came a few months later, just as Pansy had suspected. That night found Ron Weasley rutting into her more ferociously than ever before. He was hard handed and left a few bruises around her wrist in his wake. She didn't mind; she liked it hard and rough.

And still, she continued watching him. She would even follow him on certain days, watching his deterioration with the progression of the approaching wedding date. Pansy was getting worried. He was not getting over the mudblood. The nights he wasn't buried in her cunt she would find herself watching him from the shadows of whatever bar he would be drowning his sorrows in. She would need to do something drastic to get him away from Granger.

The confrontation between them came about two weeks before the big wedding. He had just pulled out from her and was once more staring at the ceiling in blank silence. Pansy stood up next to the bed, looking down at him with a scowl.

"Weasley, Granger will never choose you. When will you finally see me—" Her voice was sneering and her dark eyes flashing burning embers.

Ron broke from his reverie and looked up at her, his blue eyes blinking seeming surprised. Then pushing himself up his face morphed into anger. "Parkinson, we don't talk. I come here, we shag and then I leave. I thought you understood that? Isn't that what you do?"

Pansy blinked. She had really hoped that after all this time he might have at least changed his general regard for her; might at least think of her in kinder terms than that of the Slytherin bitch that tried to hand over Potter to the Dark Lord in a moment of fear; might finally give her a real chance: a real chance to be with her and attempt to finally get over Granger. She loved him. She loved Ronald Weasley so much. She wanted only him.

She had loved him and loved him and then lost him. It hurt like hell.

She blinked back the threatening tears, and then without a word, she turned and left her bedroom to lock herself in her bathroom. She sat on the cold tile floor and let the tears stream down her face. Eventually, she heard him apparate away and with a long sigh, she left her bathroom to bury her face in his pillow.

* * *

The wedding came and with it a Pansy Parkinson that had boiling embers of hatred in her stomach. She had found out that she was pregnant only that morning. And Ronald Weasley hadn't returned after that night. He even avoided their friendly gatherings at the Leaky. And all the while those smouldering embers burned hotter and hotter within Pansy. At the wedding, her eyes burned holes into his slumped figure through the service. If he felt her pure anger and hatred he didn't acknowledge it and successfully managed to look past her the whole time.

At the reception, Pansy forced him to dance with her.

"I'm pregnant."

Her words had him faltering even more than his usual blundering dancing had. His eyes widened comically, but her own expression remained hard and cold. Only her eyes sparked with her ever smouldering dark hatred. She saw the moment he finally took in her eyes when he realised the pure fury and loathing in them. He froze and stumbled back a few steps in trepidation, but then hardened his spine and let his eyes show the tired resolution in them for his life.

"I don't want a baby with you. I'll pay for it but don't want to know it. You can raise the baby by yourself." And with that, he turned around and walked off. She followed him to where he asked Susan Bones to dance. She saw his soft smile for the old Hufflepuff witch and how the witch blushed prettily at the war hero.

The embers then ignited into swooping flames that engulfed her entire being. _Oh no, weasel. If I can't have you, then no one will._

And with that, she turned around and left the grand reception with the fires of hell burning inside of her. All rational thought wiped from her mind as the hatred completely enveloped the remaining sanity of her mind.

* * *

Pansy followed him everywhere. She saw as Susan Bones slowly became more prominent in his life. She saw how he started to display his old warmth all the more and she saw how he finally got over the mudblood. Only, he got over her with Susan Bones.

As the weeks passed, her stomach grew and with it, the whispers started. Who was her baby's father? Her friends asked but she kept her mask and replied that he would pay. The pitying looks came more and more as the acid inside of her ate away at her. She knew his schedule. She knew about every step he took. She even knew when he went shopping for an engagement ring when she was seven months along.

Every month she would receive a deposit in her vault from him. She would leave it there without touching it.

The day he proposed to Susan in the Leaky in front of them all was the day she lost it completely. Pansy followed as he apparated to his home, glad that his wards still accepted her.

His shock at seeing her appear in his apartment was profound, but he masked it with a casual shrug. "What do you want Parkinson? I made the deposit already."

Pansy stood watching him, her eyes showing every ounce of the madness that had taken over her soul. "I never wanted your galleons, Weasley."

She watched as he instinctively wrapped his hand over his wand and with a sneer. She immobilised him before he even had a chance to block her. Her Petrificus Totalus was rather strong she thought wryly. Walking to him she tugged his wand away and snapped it without thought.

"You see, all I ever wanted was you… I know what you like; I know what you hate… I know every freckle on your face." She stopped to look at his wide eyes, "I know everything about you. And yet, you only used me. I would have loved you like no one else ever could. And yet you discarded me."

Pansy paced in a circle around him as she spoke, like a predator circling its prey. Her fingers twirled her wand casually.

"Even when you found out we would have a baby… I was still not good enough for the Great Ronald Weasley… you would discard your own child." She stopped in front of him, a sneer once more on her face. "What you don't realise – if I can't have you… no one can."

With that, she saw the comical widening of his eyes as her words sank in. Pansy rested her hand on her stomach, a momentary wistful smile ghosting her features. Then she lifted her wand and muttered the same curse that had sliced up Draco so many years prior.

"Sectumsempra…" Pansy watched in morbid fascination as the deep gouges appeared over his chest and throat. Satisfied that it seemed as if some of his main arteries got severed, she released the immobilisation hex letting him crumble to the floor as he started to writhe and moan in agony. Blood pulsed from the deep slashes.

Pansy dropped to the carpet next to him and gathered him into her arms, crooning to him as if to a child. Her hands becoming soaked in his blood as well as her clothes. "Shhh… I'm here… Don't worry I'm doing this for you… it's always only been for you…"

Pansy remained like that until he bled empty, peppering kisses over his face and stroking his beautiful copper hair gently. Finally, she felt his heart stop beating and his breath shuddering out in finality. And still, she rocked him while muttering sweet nothings to the wizard. She didn't cry, for this was for them: she knew this was all for them and never did she falter in her thoughts.

Pansy was only vaguely aware when Susan appeared the next morning and with loud wailing called the Aurors. She didn't protest when Harry Potter and his team pulled the cold body from her arms. She didn't flinch or respond when they cuffed her and apparated her away. She didn't even feel the dried and caked blood on her.

When they questioned her she didn't answer, she only said once that she did it for them, so that they could be free and he could finally be with her.

She never spoke again and only did what they made her do. She appeared in front of the Wizengamot and let them sentence her to life in Azkaban. And once in the prison, she would only coo at her bulging belly while rubbing soothing hands over it.

Her baby was born in Azkaban in the middle of the night, a beautiful copper-haired baby that they whisked away almost immediately. Pansy only managed to name her Rose.

She was safe, she had already made a living will that made Draco and the mudblood the legal guardians. They just hadn't known it. Pansy smirked as she watched them take her baby away, yes her baby would be beautiful, and Ron would be so proud of their daughter. Pansy returned to her cell to talk to the wall that had become her only companion.

"Don't worry love, Rose is with Granger and Draco… they will take care of her and we are now finally together –" The blank wall stared back at her, but she only saw the red-haired man in front of her. The guard that stood watching through the bars only shook his head in amazement as he turned back to his partner.

"Mad, she is completely mad." His partner nodded as they walked back to their chamber. "They say the whole floor was covered in his blood as well as she and that she kept whispering about how he was free and she loved him when they found her…"

The guard grimaced at the image his mind conjured, "What a way to go for a war hero… Inbred, the whole lot of them are crazy."


	6. Pansy's Sin (DbQ2)

My second entry for the Slytherin Cabal's "Death by Quill" eliminating challenge.

Round 2 of 4  
Theme: Temptation

Pairing: Harry/Pansy

Trigger Warnings: Cheating, Language, Smut

Disclaimer: I do not profit in any way from this work. All recognisable characters and plot are the property of JK Rowling.

Thank you to my Beta, Dramione84, for all her time and hard work put into this story of mine.

Work Text:

 ** _Pansy's Sin_**

Harry stood watching the dancing couples, Ginny tapping her foot next to him. She wanted to dance and could not understand why he was in no mood to do so. In truth, Harry struggled to do anything remotely normal. His life felt monotonous now, as though each day wove seamlessly into the next. No diversion…No excitement.

Hermione had told him the week prior that it was because they were used to operating in a constant state of survival. And now that Voldemort was gone there was nothing that stimulated the adrenaline anymore which meant that they were at a loss as they didn't know how to live without it. He guessed that was why Hermione had left Ron to pursue a relationship with George Weasley. She said that George and his endless antics kept her on her toes.

Harry studied Ginny next to him silently as she conversed with Lavender. She and Ron had been happily engaged for a month now. Despite the fact that Lavender was a werewolf Ron supported her. Harry loved his fiancée, he really did. She was an amazing witch and woman: strong and independent with a fiery personality, yet it didn't cater for the loss of the adrenaline.

A commotion caught his attention on the dancefloor.

He watched with fascination as Pansy Parkinson slapped Theo Nott and fluidly walked away to start dancing with another wizard. He couldn't help but notice the grace of her movements or how her silver gown caressed her curves, showing them to be voluptuous in all the right places. His eyes saw her red lips and smokey made up eyes, the glint of temptation and hidden secrets within them.

His breathing hitched as their eyes met over her partner's shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed momentarily in suspicion then a slow, secretive smile spread over her lips as the sparkle in her eyes intensified. She held his gaze firmly, and he felt he could not look away. The music faded into the background as he followed her dance, her eyes locked on his until the last possible moment before her partner twirled her again. Harry swallowed heavily as he pulled at his collar, heat flushing through him. He was still watching her, her hips rolling seductively with the dance that she executed perfectly and gracefully.

Everything about Pansy Parkinson screamed temptation and seduction at that moment.

For the first time in three years, he felt his heart race, the telltale sign of an adrenaline rush and it hooked him in completely. Harry Potter knew he was so hopelessly starved of the danger of life and death that he would chase it without thought of the consequence, just like he always did.

And Pansy Parkinson would be life or death.

Harry watched as Ginny floo'd home later that night, while he had decided to stay later for precarious reasons known only to him. She didn't suspect anything untoward. He was Harry Potter of course: saviour of the wizarding world and the poster child for loyalty and ethics. He was so tired of living to that expectation.

Harry waited in the shadows as he watched Parkinson mingling and flirting; watching her intently while the blood rushed through his veins. For the first time in years, he saw colour instead of the black and white that his life had become. She tempted him, her eyes flicking to his with that same secretive little smile all through the evening, her posture and eyes luring him in all the while.

Finally, she deigned to seek him out.

Harry watched as she sashayed to him with her a captivating smile. Wordlessly she walked past him, only catching his eyes at the last possible moment. Silently, Harry followed her up the wide staircase of Parkinson Manor, as she led him down a dark hallway lined with sneering portraits and ornate vases. Opening a set of double doors she walked though; not once did she glance back.

Inside the room was lit with golden candles that illuminated her body perfectly, the doors closed by themselves as she turned to smirk at him. Her eyes dancing in the candle light with a mirth known only to her.

"Well, well, Harry Potter… Now that we are alone why don't you do what I've seen you do in your eyes the entire night?"

Harry felt his body tremble as the adrenaline rushed through him in anticipation, his eyes dropping to her ample breast. He could already feel their plumpness in his hands even though he had yet to touch them. Without thought he moved forward slowly to trace a finger from her collarbone down to her cleavage, her own skin turning to goosebumps with his touch and it mollified him that he affected her just as much.

Meeting her eyes with his emerald ones he finally spoke, "Parkinson… "

With that, he kissed her, deep and intensely. She tasted of wine and mint as her lips parted beneath his. Letting him gain entry as his tongue plunged insistently into her mouth, she pressed her body against his. Harry buried his hands into her hair and pulled the pins from them in the process as the kiss intensified into a hard and desperate battle for dominance. With a moan, she pulled away and pushed him to arm's length while eyeing him calculatingly. Then to his amazement, she whipped out her wand and with a wave banished both of their clothes. It was such a bold move that it left him blinking for a moment in confusion. His eyes took in her naked form: she was beautiful. Pale skin without a blemish and smooth all over. Instinct took over and with a growl, he started towards her but with a smirk, she side-stepped him and wagged her finger at him.

"Oh no, Potter… I'm going to show you what you will never have with weaselette." And with that, she pushed him back with a hand on his bare chest.

Harry fell backwards onto her bed with wide eyes but didn't have time to react as she instantly crawled over him in time with him shifting himself up, a devious smile on her mouth. Harry found the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, Pansy would push his boundaries in ways only Voldemort had ever done and he could barely wait for it.

As she straddled his hips she stretched his hands over his head. Harry felt her touch and then with a soft mutter from her lips he felt his wrist being bound together. With his eyes still wide he remained still to see where she would take this. Pansy smirked at his compliance and then shuffled down his body. With a last smouldering look up at him, she lowered her head to his cock as her hands grabbed his hips firmly.

Harry's hips bucked up involuntarily as he felt her tongue run down his shaft slowly as she let one hand circle him at his base. With slow strokes of her hand she slowly circled his head with her tongue while teasing his slit, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore she took him into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks. Pansy swallowed him down completely as she sucked him deeply into her throat until her gag reflex initiated and only then did she pull back to only repeat the action once more. Harry groaned and bucked as the pure intoxicating pleasure enveloped her. Her mouth was like velvet, hot and wet.

She was sin. She was lust. She was the forbidden fruit and temptation.

And Harry was already hopelessly caught in the web of her seduction with no desire to get out. Her mouth worked his cock languidly using tongue and teeth to the sweetest advantage. She ate him greedily as though he were a succulent feast especially for her. A momentary thought pushed through the fog of his mind of how Ginny never went down on him, and when she did the action was quick and placid. Pushing that thought away again he let himself be lost in the sensations of Pansy's mouth as she sucked the flesh of his balls softly, her hand working his shaft firmly. Harry knew he wouldn't last and with his hands restrained he was at her mercy.

"Pans—I'm going to –" with that, she lifted her mouth from him to grin deviously up at him.

She crawled up once more, aligning her pelvis with his jutting length. With a firm push down she impaled herself on him, the action causing a feral groan to escape his mouth as her heat enveloped him: she was tight and warm and pure intoxicating poison. His hands clenched into fists as the rope cut into his flexed wrist, the coursing pleasure causing his entire body to convulse in restrained passion. His bound hands heightened the adrenaline and anticipation a thousand fold and somehow he knew he wanted to do this again.

Her hips rocked as she sat up straight, using her hands to massage her breasts. The scene was erotic and the pure ecstasy on her face managed to snap the barely restrained orgasm he had been fighting. With a shuddering groan, Harry emptied himself inside of her in absolute euphoria, his bound hands still restrained from touching her. As if his release triggered her own she came around him with clasping walls that milked the last drops from him while her own loud moan of pleasure echoed around the walls of her room.

Pansy released his hands silently and collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. Harry instantly circled her body with his arms as he held her close to him while their breathing steadied. He was aware that both their bodies were slick with sweat and flushed with their heat, but it didn't bother him: All he wanted was this Slytherin witch that he held in his arms. As he stroked her back he felt ridges and bumps beneath his fingertips. With silent realisation, he understood it was scarring; remnants of hereto unknown beatings and abuse from her past. He held her tighter then as it only awakened the protector in him. And as sure as he had known that he had to defeat Voldemort, he knew that he had to have her. Have her again and again.

As if reading his thoughts her whisper breathed over his ear, "You are mine, Potter."

And Harry knew this temptation of once more feeling alive he couldn't resist. He was well and truly fucked because he would come back. He would come back over and over again.

* * *

 _6 Months Later_

Pansy's heels clicked in the dark alley where she had apparated to only moments prior. Clutching her cloak more firmly around her shoulders she exited into the street and walked across the park to face the row of the houses opposite. As if the wizard had been watching her approach, the door of Number 12 Grimmauld place opened just as she reached the top step.

With her usual devious smile, she entered into the house past Harry who stood to grin at her. "Pans – glad you made it."

Pansy handed her cloak to him with a regal nod. "You're lucky, Potter. I almost didn't."

Harry laughed softly knowing it was a lie. They had been having an affair for six months now and she had yet to deny him. Just as he had to yet deny her. They were both addicted to the other; both drawn to the forbidden temptation that the other promised. To her, he was the boy who fought for the light: out of her league. To him, she was the girl that had tried to hand him over to Voldemort: she was his enemy.

Their affair was torrid: When it was bad it was very bad; when it was good it was the best.

Passion ruled them; temptation lured them. They fought in ways that he had never known in any relationship. She would scream at him and attack him with her nails in jealousy whenever she had seen him with Ginny. He would restrain her clawing form and wrestle her to the floor or against the wall. Then they would fuck right there, rough and merciless which always left them both bruised and battered afterwards. Yet they always came back.

Harry would try to avoid her and her sin, yet he was a moth to a flame. He knew he would burn, and she would stand and watch him burn, but it was alright. He loved the lie that was Pansy; he would burn still wanting her.

"You smell like Ginerva." Her voice cut across him and he saw her nose wrinkling in disdain at him. He furrowed his brow in thought; her jealousy was insane.

With a sigh, he responded. "She is my fiancée, of course I would smell like her."

Pansy sneered and before he could react her hand lifted and slapped his cheek with a resounding smack. He felt the burn where her hand had hit but only kept his eyes locked on her without a reaction.

"Pans. What do you want from me?" Harry always knew this conversation had to happen eventually. It was the conversation they had avoided for six months.

Pansy sneered and sashayed towards him: the feral look of a predator stalking her prey as her eyes narrowed maliciously. "You. I told you once, you are mine Potter."

Harry gulped, her red dress was slinky and the slit ran right up to her hip, exposing a shapely leg as she came to a standstill right in front of him. Her intoxicating scent enveloped his senses and her pink tongue darted out to moist her red lips temptingly. And as always he knew he couldn't refuse her. With a groan, he planted his mouth on hers.

* * *

 _2 Months Later_

"You have to choose, Potter. Me or weaselette." Her voice shrieked at him as she pounded his chest in pure frustration.

Harry grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, "I can't – I can't hurt Gin…"

Pansy struggled to free her wrist from his hold. "But you will gladly off me…"

Harry blanched at her words. He had always seen himself in the light, burning by her hand. Yet he now realised that he was burning her. As if scalded he released her and stepped back, his face pale.

* * *

 _4 Months Later_

It was a year. A year with Harry Potter. And he had just informed her that he was not calling off his wedding to Ginerva Weasley the following Saturday.

"I need to do the right thing. I have to stop this." His face was ashen, showing that he didn't want to do it, but his Gryffindor self-righteous arse had convinced himself.

Pansy snarled at him and her hand landed on his cheek with a stinging slap. It was how she reacted and Harry barely flinched nowadays with her slaps. "You know it will fail. Your marriage will never last. One day, Potter, you will come back and knock on my door. You need me to feel alive. Just as I need you to ground me."

* * *

 _1 week Later_

Pansy stood on the hill that overlooked the wedding ceremony. It was an outside wedding without a tent so she could see the entire event below her. She watched as Ginerva walked down the aisle to meet the bespectacled man at the end. She saw him smiling at her. She knew the guests would see a fond smile, yet she knew the real Harry Potter; she saw that his smile was without fire; without life.

Pansy watched as the ceremony unfolded and Ginerva made her vows. Finally, it was Harry's turn. As he opened his mouth to speak his vows his eyes caught sight of Pansy over Ginerva's head. Their eyes met briefly and Pansy felt her heart breaking. Who knew she had a heart? But she felt it, and for the first time ever she let him see her pain. She dropped her mask and showed him how she was burning. How her soul was split, her heart torn in two. Tears ran down her cheeks as he watched her while saying his vows to Ginerva Weasley. His voice placid and devoid of feeling.

If Ginerva or anyone else noticed it, they never remarked on it.

Pansy couldn't believe it. He just stood there and watched her tumble over the precipice; stood there and burned her alive. Who ever knew that the saviour would have it in him to light the match and the fire and then stand back to watch? He used to tell her she was his temptation that she was the flame and he was powerless to resist her.

But it was the reverse.

He had been her temptation: her poison, her sin. She had only been his distraction to feel alive in a world where he couldn't find fire in anymore.

Harry Potter was forbidden. He was the forbidden fruit that Eve had been tempted with. And who could ever truly resist a tailor made temptation?

And now she was left here by herself: Broken and beaten to watch the love of her life getting married to another. He was doing the right thing. He wouldn't be Harry Potter if he didn't. But did two wrongs make a right?

With that, her face shuttered once more, her sneering mask firmly in place as she met Harry's eyes one last time. Then with a squaring of her shoulders, she turned and walked away, her posture every bit that of the proud aristocrat she was.

Harry Potter would come back to her, but until then she had to rebuild the pieces he left in his wake.


	7. Semper Amare (DbQ3)

My third and last entry for the Slytherin Cabal's "Death by Quill" eliminating challenge.

Round 3 of 4  
Theme: Desperation

Pairing: Harry/Astoria

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. The plot was somewhat inspired by Titanic.

Thank you to my beta, Dramione84, for all your hard work and wonderful feedback.

Work Text:

 _ **Semper Amare**_

 _13 June 2105_

"I still remember the day I met her –" A cough wracked through his body, cutting him off mid-sentence. Harry Jr held a glass of water to his grandfather's lips in an attempt to soothe his coughing fit.

Finally, Harry settled down and looked at his grandson fondly. A soft smile playing wistfully on his mouth. A mouth that was wrinkled and showed his One-hundred and twenty-five years of age. "She was beautiful – I still remember –"

 _13 June 2002_

It was a birthday gala for the youngest Greengrass daughter and Harry was, of course, invited along with other war heroes. In the Ministry's attempts to get the different castes of wizarding society to cooperate they were politely requested to accept the invitations.

And that was how Harry found himself hiding behind a big potted fern and clutching a tumbler of firewhisky in his hands.

He was escaping the adoring fans and hoping that this night could end sooner rather than later. As he was caught in his own musings, he was unprepared for someone crashing into him and as if in slow motion found himself stumbling to the floor, a soft female form falling down with him. All he could make out was dark hair and silk; lots of hair and silk. As he landed on his back he managed to hold on to the female so that she landed softly on him.

The firewhisky glass lay to one side with all its contents spilt over the couple on the floor. The woman raised her eyes to meet his in wide-eyed shock. Harry still held on to her as she raised her head up. Her eyes were the deepest sapphire blue…

"Oh I'm so sorry—" Her words tumbled out in frantic panic as she tried to push herself off from him. Harry only grinned at her and kept his arms around her. "—I didn't know anyone was here!"

Harry started to laugh softly at the flustered witch: she was beautiful and the red blush in her cheeks only highlighted her impossible fair skin and blue eyes. Her dark hair was a complete contrast to her complexion.

"I think I must let you go now –?" Harry murmured mischievously at the witch who had given up trying to push herself up against his lightly restraining hold.

"Ye—yes, I think that would be a good idea, Mr Potter…" She almost whispered it as their eyes met and held. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine, not in threat but in anticipation. Something about this witch woke his body up from the slumber it had been in since he and Ginny broke up. Her eyes were still locked to his in wonder.

After what felt like forever he released her and they both stood up. "I'm really sorry Mr Potter – I'm a bit clumsy…"

Harry smiled softly at her, "No need, Miss—?"

The witch blushed again and hesitantly gave her name. "Astoria, I'm Astoria Greengrass."

Harry inhaled a sharp breath, so she was the birthday girl? With a wide smile, he shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Astoria. And happy birthday!"

Both of them stood grinning happily at each other, their hands still locked together in the handshake.

 _13 June 2105_

Another coughing fit broke the story as Harry Jr once more held the glass to his grandfather's mouth. "So, it was love at first sight grandpa?"

Harry looked at the teenager sitting next to him in contemplation, then a tired smile cracked his face. "Oh yes, it was – we only had eyes for each other…"

 _28 July 2002_

"I'm not sure I can do this, Harry – Harry!" Astoria's squeal filled the air as Harry kicked the broom off at an impossible speed.

He grinned over her head as the petit witch in front of him clasped the broom in a death grip. After a few seconds of lazily flying in circles, he felt her relax and a giggle escaped her lips. "Oh… This is beautiful!"

Her sigh reached him and he nuzzled his lips against her cheek as he whispered, "not as beautiful as you…"

Another giggle escaped her and she turned her head to meet his lips softly. It was their first kiss. It was soft and probing. Her small tongue traced his lips and he nibbled it softly before deepening the kiss as they hovered in the air.

After finally pulling away they smiled widely at each other, "Is it too soon to say I'm in love with you Harry Potter?"

Harry's grin widened and he kissed her forehead softly, "no, because I'm in love with you too –"

 _13 June 2105_

"It's a wonderful story, grandpa…" Harry Jr smiled at his grandfather. He had never heard this story before. He wondered though who this witch had been?

A shadow cast over the wrinkled face of his grandfather then, "nothing ever remains wonderful, Jr… You will always be tested, remember that boy—"

 _15 September 2002_

Harry closed the square box with a snap. He and Astoria had been dating for three months now and he knew that he wanted to make her his wife. She was gentle and kind, with an intelligence that almost matched Hermione… she was nothing like any of her other pureblood brethren. Although Hermione would smack him if he offended Malfoy these days.

Astoria was a lady; a real gentle lady. And he felt no shame admitting that he worshipped the ground she walked on. She managed him with ease as if she knew exactly what he needed and when he needed it. She had even put Hermione in her place once when said witch had been pestering him about accepting Draco. He wanted to give Astoria the world, and thus the engagement ring that nestled in his pocket now. Harry was nervous as he waited for Astoria to arrive at their dinner date and so he kept rubbing his sweaty hands together.

She was late…

Finally, Harry left the restaurant after he determined she wasn't going to show. Without preamble, he apparated home with his heart in his shoes. He had everything planned out for the best date and proposal ever, and she hadn't even shown. Harry had just plunked down on his couch when his floo roared to life and a sobbing Astoria tumbled out. Without a second thought, Harry was up and gathering her in his arms.

Astoria was sobbing inconsolably against his shoulders and he was at a complete loss as to what to do except to hold her. After what felt like an hour her crying finally ceased. Yet she still clung to him and Harry led her to the couch where they sat down, still holding on to each other.

"What's wrong Tori?" Harry asked softly as he rubbed her hand tenderly.

Astoria looked at him and clutched his hands desperately. "They are calling up an old betrothal contract with the Malfoys!" Another sob escaped her before she continued, "They are making Draco and I marry!"

Harry felt his world crashing around him as her words tumbled out. He couldn't lose her… And Hermione! She and the ferret were happy together!

Desperation started to claw at his heart as she resumed crying against his chest.

 _13 June 2105_

Harry Jr stared wide-eyed at his grandfather, he really didn't know the story. This was something new to him. "So, she had to marry Great uncle Malfoy?"

Harry chuckled tiredly at the disbelief on his face. "Yes, but desperation can lead one to do desperate things…"

 _15 October 2002_

Harry watched her from across the ballroom. It was the Malfoy-Greengrass engagement party and neither he nor Hermione could stay away. Harry stood quietly drinking from his glass as Hermione desperately knocked back glass after glass of wine.

Harry felt like she did.

They had been stuck in a month from hell. While Astoria and Draco grinned and bared it, Harry and Hermione had been desperately looking for loopholes. Both purebloods were forbidden from seeing their former partners so they had to make do with snatches of secret meetings here and there.

"It's all just a bunch of complete bollocks," Hermione muttered from next to him. Harry turned and met her eyes.

"I agree… but what can we do?" Harry mused forlornly. So far their loophole research was turning up dead ends.

Hermione grimaced and gulped back another mouthful of her wine, her eyes travelling across the dance floor to meet with a pair of pale ones that kept watching her. Harry let his meet the blue ones of Astoria and gave a wry smile for her. What could they do?

Hermione sighed in defeat. "To be young and in love… and then we're not even allowed that."

Harry wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, "I'd do anything, Hermione…"

They both resumed watching the dancing couple, neither able to truly hide their feelings from their faces. Harry felt that familiar swell of desperation as Astoria smiled politely at passing dancers from where Malfoy regally led her around the ballroom.

It was a few moments later that the Greengrass and Malfoy parents siddled up to them, satisfied smirks on their faces. Hermione groaned audibly next to him but they plastered fake smiles on their faces.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Granger – so glad you could join us for this auspicious occasion." Serene Greengrass purred at them.

Harry felt Hermione stiffen and knew her temper might get the better of her, not that he was far behind. Neither set of parents had liked the idea of their children dating them and he knew they conspired this whole betrothal to break them up. To add insult to injury they now stood gloating about it.

Hermione took a sip of her wine while her eyes shot daggers at a smirking Lucius Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes before responding. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. It's not every day you witness people marrying off their children against their will."

The hisses of inhaled breath met him and he smiled in satisfaction as Hermione giggled next to him. "Oh yes, who would want to sully their bloodlines in the new wizarding world? Maybe I should let Rita Skeeter do an exposé on this… tell mine and Harry's stories along with poor Astoria and Draco—"

Harry almost laughed. He had forgotten how vicious Hermione could be. "Yes! Wonder how the Ministry would take such blatant prejudice…" Harry trailed off in mock contemplation, desperate times called for desperate measures after all…

Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes and hissed at them. "We are not prejudiced; this betrothal contract was made as children. Not our fault –"

Hermione cut him off with a glint in her eyes, "Be careful Mr Malfoy… I know for a fact there was no betrothal contract linked to Draco."

Harry eyed her with surprise. He didn't know that she could know that. Lucius's eyes widened as he stared hard at her. "In fact, I know because otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to have sex. The betrothal bond forbids cheating in any form. So, I think I need to give Rita a call—"

And with that Hermione flounced away, leaving a sputtering Lucius Malfoy and pale Narcissa behind. Harry grinned widely at equally shocked Serene and Hector Greengrass. It was safe to say that Hermione had declared war and he was all for it.

 _13 June 2105_

"What happened grandfather? Who was she?" Harry smiled wistfully as a memory of some sort flitted in his mind and then focused his attention back on his youngest grandchild. "She was the love of my life."

 _28 November 2002_

Astoria and Harry held onto each other for the longest while as they stood in a broom closet. It was a Ministry event and they had seized the moment and snuck off to be with each other once more. "I can't do it, Harry… I can't…"

Her voice broke as she spoke into his neck, her hands fisted into his dress robes. Harry stroke her back. "I miss you, Tori… and remember, I love you –"

Astoria lifted her head to meet his eyes. "The article is not helping at all… they are even more ferocious now to marry us off—"

Harry shuddered at the thought. After weeks of getting the stories fine combed and ready, they were finally published the previous week. Only the Greengrasses and Malfoys didn't budge. Apparently the contracts were still binding even if they were new. At least they had the satisfaction of seeing both sets of parents being charged for racism now.

Harry kissed her forehead with a longing tenderness. They couldn't even make out seriously due to the anti-cheating clause so had to make do with pecks and hugs. He was fearing that they wouldn't win this battle…

"Harry… I don't think we're going to get a way out of this—" Her voice was small as her eyes held onto his, voicing his own fears.

With a heavy sigh, he briefly closed his eyes and then opened them once more. "I love you… I promise I will always love you, Tori… and I'll always be your friend if I can't be more."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as they both realised that this was it. This was their farewell. Harry couldn't help it, his own eyes stung but he blinked the moisture back. He had to be strong, for both their sakes.

"And I'll always love you, Harry… Every day and forever. Be happy Harry Potter." Their eyes met for a final time in their farewell. And yet, all Harry could feel was desperation and heartache. How could he do it? How could he let her go?

His heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and there was nothing, nothing he could do about it. It was like a knife that was stabbing into his heart over and over again. It was shredding it to broken bits that would never be able to be put back together. How could he even begin to describe the ferocious pain that was tearing him apart as they stood looking at each other in silence? There were no words to describe it, no phrase to voice it. It hurt like the flaming pits of hell.

With a sob, Astoria broke the silence and whirled around and left the closet in a wild dash. Harry only stared after her in a blank daze, some nagging thought at the back of his head reminding him that his Astoria never ran anywhere in public. It was against her aristocratic upbringing, and yet, she was running away from him now…

 _13 June 2105_

Harry Jr sat blinking at his grandfather, surprised to see a single tear rolling down his wrinkled cheek with the memory he just shared. Harry Jr was astounded he tried to figure out who this witch had been. She must have been something to have his grandfather still experience those memories so profoundly.

Harry's voice rasped drily then. "We said goodbye then, but then brilliant, brilliant Hermione managed it once again. Two days before the wedding, though—"

 _20 February 2003_

"We need to get married!"

Harry blinked in surprise at Hermione as she banged open his office door yelling at him.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly he responded, "No offence Hermione, but you're like a sister to me—"

Huffing she threw her hands up into the air. "No, no… We need to marry them! Before they get married! It's so simple! I don't know why I didn't get it before… it was in the last possible place I looked on these old betrothal contracts—"

Harry blinked once more, letting her words sink in as she rambled on while pacing. Then a wide grin spread on his face as he jumped to his feet. "Hermione! You brilliant, brilliant witch! Do you think the wizarding world has a Gretna Green?"

 _13 June 2105_

Harry coughed roughly, his frail body being wrecked with it. Harry Jr supported him and helped him to sip water once more. Finally, the old wizard settled down again. His bright green eyes meeting the sapphire blue ones of his namesake.

"Your grandmother is the love of my life to this day. And I cannot wait to meet her in the next life. We ran away with your great aunt and uncle and the four of us got married on Friday the twenty-first of February two thousand and three. It was the best day of my life."

Harry Jr sat smiling widely, finally, he knew who the witch was. His own grandmother.

 _01h00, 14 June 2105_

The room was quiet and dark, the only things adorning the room were picture frames adorning every surface and wall space. It was pictures showing the life of Harry and Astoria Potter. Their runaway wedding… First home… First child… Second child… Third child… Second home… Pictures with the children at various times… flying brooms, kissing…

The laboured breathing of the old wizard slowed until it stopped softly altogether a soft smile frozen in place for eternity on his wizened face.

 _Harry walked, or rather glided, through the wide doors where a large gathering was waiting to welcome him. Everyone was smiling and clapping hands and rejoicing his arrival. Only they were all young and in their prime. Harry saw his reflection as he glided past a mirror, he was young and fit as well._

 _As he glided through everyone, all faces of people he had known in life that had passed on, he finally saw_ her _. She was waiting for him with a loving smile and finally he reached her. They reunited with an embrace and deep kiss to the applause from everyone around them. "Welcome home, Love."_


End file.
